Revenge of Sakuno
by Natalia Riddle
Summary: Ryoma se marcha al exterior y Sakuno entra en crisis. Cuando regresa la muchacha que conocía es enteramente distinta.Ryoma x Sakuno y otras mas.¡¡Capítulo final up!
1. La nueva Sakuno

_Holas, este es el primer fic sobre POT que hago. No se olviden de dejar reviews, si quieren que la historia continue!_

**La nueva Sakuno**

Casi anochece y el cielo se tiñe de tintes violaceos. Sakuno lo observa por unos instantes y luego continúa su camino cabizbaja. No quiere estar sola, pero aún si Tomoka estuviera con ella, seguiría sintiendo aquel frío en el pecho. Instintivamente se lleva una mano al corazon y lo siente galopando suavemente. Una brisa suave le acaricia el rostro y se deja llevar por esa sensación refrescante.

Junto con el viento sus pensamientos vuelan también. Esta vez, como las anteriores, hacia Ryoma. "Adios...", fue su última palabra antes de marcharse en un avión rumbo a una escuela en California en la que se perfeccionaría. No quiere pensar en la vida sin él, pero no tiene opción y lo sabe.

Antes de regresar a su casa contempla las canchas de tennis de la escuela. Un sentimiento oscuro, nacido de la más absoluta desesperación, comienza a arraigarse en su interior.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Sakuno? Llegas tarde cariño... - saluda su madre, interrumpiendo momentaneamente sus labores al oir el crujido de la puerta de entrada.

- Si... Lo siento. - dijo Sakuno cerrando la puerta silenciosamente - Hoy no cenaré. No tengo hambre. - agregó al ver a su madre atareada, sirviendo la mesa.

La madre la escrutó unos instantes y asintió con la cabeza. Siguiendo con la vista a la jovencita de cabello castaño que tomaba el rumbo de su habitacion.

- ¿Que tal estuvo la despedida? - le preguntó en voz alta.

- Estuvo bien... - respondió Sakuno laconicamente deteniendose apenas, en un rellano de las escaleras, para contestar. Como no oyó ninguna otra réplica venir desde el comedor continuó hacia su habitación.

El espejo le devolvía una imagen inquietante en la que se abstrajo unos minutos. No supo cuando cayó la primera lágrima, pero luego no se detuvieron. Un llanto silencioso y angustiante que en lugar de confortarla le producía más y más ansiedad. No quería volver a sentirse así nunca más. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo.

Abrió un cajón y extrajo de el unas tijeras. La luz de la luna, que penetraba por la ventana, arrancó unos cuantos destellos a las filosas hojas de metal. Sujetó firmemente con la mano izquierda, una de sus trenzas cortando las larguísimas hebras de cabello castaño. Cuando volvió su mirada al espejo, la chica fragil de hace unos momentos, se había desvanecido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una luz tímida pero insistente se cuela por las rendijas de la ventana de una habitación pequeña. En un extremo, una vitrina exhibe algunos trofeos. Junto a ellos un diploma enmarcado contiene varias firmas, y reza: "para nuestra capitana". Un estante debajo de este, exhibe retratos con fotos de alumnos de la escuela Seigaku. En todos ellos, una jovencita delgada de cabello corto y arremolinado saluda alegremente.

El despertador suena y una mano se desliza fuera de las frazadas para apagarlo.

La misma esbelta muchacha de las fotografías se endereza lentamente en la cama haciendo un lado las cobijas.

Dá un respingo al ser sorprendida repentinamente por el sonido del teléfono. Solo Tomoka sería capaz de llamar a esas horas, pensó. Levantó el auricular con fastidio y la frenética voz de su amiga le dió los buenos días.

- ¿Porqué llamas a esta hora¿Volviste a pelear con Kaoru? - inquirió Sakuno en tono bajo y grave.

- ¿Qué¡No te llamaría a estas horas por ese tonto! - replicó Tomoka indignada.

- No quiero entrar en detalles, pero ¿Que hay del sábado pasado? - repuso Sakuno sabiendo perfectamente cuanto irritaba aquella respuesta a su amiga.

- Estas muy antipática esta mañana... - señaló Tomoka secamente - Pero para que veas que no te guardo rencor. Te tengo preparada la sorpresa de tu vida... - añadió en tono misterioso.

- Dime... - la instó Sakuno, con más fastidio que curiosidad.

- No, no. Una sorpresa es una sorpresa. Nos vemos en las canchas en una hora...

No bien acabó la frase, colgó el tubo dejando a su amiga con la palabra en la boca.

Sakuno se levantó y se vistió con la parsimonia usual, sin apurarse en lo más mínimo. Al pasar junto a la vitrina se detuvo a observar las fotografías un momento. En una de ellas aún llevaba el cabello arreglado en dos trenzas y junto a ella había, un jovencito de su edad de enormes ojos ambarinos como los de un gato. Suspiró largamente y tomó el rumbo del baño, ya habia pasado casi un año de todo eso, pero en ocasiones aún se sentía vulnerable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoka se paseaba nerviosamente bajo un gran árbol. Desde donde estaba, tenía una visión perfecta de las canchas donde practiban los alumnos varones del Seigaku. Una y otra vez había dirigido miradas anhelantes hacia allí, con su corazón tratando de contener mil emociones distintas. Tragó saliva y por enésima vez se fijó en su aspecto. Se había esmerado en el y se notaba. Mas tarde se pondría el uniforme, pensó, para asistir a las clases.

Su amiga se había retrasado solo dos minutos, pero ya comenzaba a impacientarse. "De seguro fue a las canchas del equipo femenino. A ver que todo estuviera en orden. Antes se venir a verme", reflexionó deprimida. Bueno, no podía dejar de excusarla. Ella era la capitana del equipo femenino, ahora, y tenía sus obligaciones. Sin su ferréa disciplina y tenacidad, el equipo no hubiera llegado a las nacionales aquel año. Sakuno había cambiado mucho, pero todo fue para mejor. Aunque aún recordaba con espanto el día que se apareció en el colegio con el cabello corto.

A lo lejos la silueta de Sakuno Ryuzaki se recortó en el horizonte. Usando la mano a modo de visera Tomoka la observó acercarse. Como había pensado, su amiga ya llevaba puesto su uniforme de tennis o sea que seguramente pasó antes por las otras canchas.

- Oye, no me hagas esperarte... - se quejó Tomoka arreglandose rapidamente el cabello y volteando a ver nuevamente a los alumnos practicando tennis.

- Y bien... ¿Donde está la sorpresa? - dijo Sakuno por todo saludo.

Tomoka la tomo de la mano sin dejar de sonreir y la arrastró un par de metros hacia las canchas.

- ¿La ves? Allá está... - habló Tomoka señalando con el índice.

Sakuno observó con atención en aquella dirección. El grupo de titulares del Seigaku estaba realmente alborotado. Y en el centro de todo aquel revuelo Sakuno creyó distinguir a un muchacho de cabellera negra, los rayos del sol revelaban en ella tonalidades azuladas.

- Llegó ayer. Quería caer de sorpresa, pero el tonto de Horio lo sabía y no fué dificil hacerlo confesar - se explayó Tomoka, satisfecha con la expresión atónita de su amiga - Se quedará con nosotros. Quiere terminar sus estudios aquí.

- No puede ser...

- ¡Si¡Es fantástico¡Nuestro príncipe a vuelto! Te...

Tomoka debió interrumpirse, pués cuando volteó a mirar a Sakuno, esta la había dejado hablando sola. "¿Que le pasa?", pensó algo molesta. Y sin perder mas tiempo, tomó la dirección contraria, hacia el esperado encuentro con su príncipe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Porque¿Porque ha vuelto?", se preguntaba Sakuno. Al llegar al lugar donde el equipo femenino de tennis practicaba. Encontró a dos titulares charlando sentadas en una banca.

- Les dije especificamente que deseaba que comenzaran el calentamiento - las reprendió.

- ¡Si capitana! - dijeron al unísono las muchachas inclinandose en una breve reverencia.

- Cincuenta vueltas a la cancha - ordenó Sakuno irritada.

Las muchachas se marcharon dejando a su capitana debatiéndose sola con sus pensamientos.

Miles de recuerdos inundaron la mente de la muchacha. Recuerdos que ella creía haber sepultado muy bien y sin embargo estaban ahí esperándola, para hacerla sentir vulnerable y frágil otra vez. No estaba dispuesta a ceder lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conquistado. Le gustaba ser quien era ahora, y la actual Sakuno no necesitaba a Ryoma para nada. El era la alegoría viva de todo lo que quería olvidar y lo sacaría de su vida a como diera lugar.


	2. ¿Quién eres?

_**Holas a todos otra vez. Mil gracias por los reviews: aiko1504 , 3-CiNdY-3, slamina, Viridiana, Hib chan y Sakuno Ryusaki. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí y son la inspiración que me hace falta para continuar la historia. XD XD  
**_

_**Bueno les cuento un poco de mí y de esta historia. Soy mas bien dibujante que escritora tengo una galería en DeviantArt, y les cuento esto por que este fic era originalmente el guión de un fancomic que quería hacer. Hice solo dos páginas y como soy bastante inexperta en el tema de los comics me llevaron mucho tiempo y no quedaron como quería. Pero pueden verlas en mí galería, si quieren, linkeandose desde mi profile page. Hay también otra ilustración que no tiene que ver con el comic pero que tiene un nombre parecido: Sakuno's Revenge, esta hecha con tinta y me pareció divertida. **_

_**Se que este capitulo es cortito, pero les prometo uno largo para la próxima **_

**¿Quién eres?**

- ¡Príncipe Ryoma! - gritó Tomoka aferrada a la alambrada.

Ryoma Echizen giró lentamente. Buscando la fuente de aquel alboroto. Sus ojos destellando un resplandor dorado se posaron con desaprobación sobre una muchacha de cabello castaño claro, que en ese momento ahogaba una serie de hipidos histéricos. De no ser por su comportamiento le habría costado reconocerla. Estaba muy arreglada y ya no llevaba las dos coletas que solían sujetar su cabello. Este colgaba, ahora, lacio sobre sus hombros dándole una apariencia interesante.

- ¿Osakada? - musitó el muchacho, buscando inconcientemente con la mirada a alguien mas, que no la acompañaba.

Este no era el tipo de detalles que a Tomoka se le escapaban y sonriendo maliciosamente con una ceja levantada le dijo.

- ¿Buscas a la capitana?

El muchacho la observó sin comprender, hasta que Horio deseoso de que alguien le prestara atención añadió en tono de chanza.

- Si quieres enterarte que ha sido de Ryuzaki últimamente solo tienes que preguntarle a su ex novio - añadió señalando hacia atrás con el pulgar.

Podría haberse ahorrado las señas, pues Momoshiro se delató fácilmente. Con solo oír la palabra ex novio escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo pulverizando con ella la cara de Kaidoh Kaoru, a su lado. La réplica no se hizo esperar, pues Kaoru estaba ansioso por repartir puñetazos desde que su novia se colgó de la alambrada para babear por ese estúpido Echizen.

La escaramuza solo terminó cuando el nuevo ayudante de la entrenadora, Ryuzaki hizo su imponente aparición en la cancha.

- ¡No toleraré esta indisciplina! - exclamó con sus ojos brillando peligrosamente detrás de unas gafas - ¡Todos a correr¡Cuarenta vueltas al campo! - agregó en tono cortante Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Los titulares obedecieron de inmediato aunque gruñéndose insultos entre sí en voz baja. Incluso Tomoka se alejó un poco de la cancha bajo la centelleante mirada del apuesto ex capitán.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno acomodó la visera de su gorra y consultó su reloj.

- ¡Todas a las duchas¡El entrenamiento acabó! - dijo alzando la voz y sonando su silbato.

Las titulares del Seigaku desfilaron ante sus ojos rumbo a los vestidores. Todas la saludaron respetuosamente antes de marcharse, mientras Sakuno se apresuraba a guardar algunas cosas en su mochila. Se quitó la gorra y la guardó también. Un ligero sudor perlaba su frente y se lo quitó con el dorso de la mano. Algunos mechones rebeldes cayeron entonces sobre sus ojos, y los apartó sujetándolos con hebillas. Sin otro preámbulo se dirigió a la salida.

Unos penetrantes ojos color ámbar seguían sus vaivenes a la distancia. Era tal la intensidad de aquella mirada, que el objeto de su atención no tardó en percatarse de ella.

Sakuno se detuvo involuntariamente paralizada por uno instantes. Dominada por una serie de emociones que se contraponían unas a otras. "No", murmuró para sí y paso tras paso comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Sosteniendo firmemente su mirada en la de él. A regañadientes tuvo que admitir que, el joven genio del tennis, se veía más guapo que nunca. Se había dejado el pelo más largo de lo usual y había ganado en altura sobrepasando con ventaja a Horio y Kachirou que lo acompañaban.

"Siempre necesitarás de un séquito de segundones para sentirte la gran cosa. No has cambiado... Idiota", pensó Sakuno esbozando una diabólica media sonrisa. En tanto continuaba avanzando hacia ellos.

- ¡Ey! Ryuzaki. Mira quien viene con nosotros - chilló Horio, contento de tener una excusa para dirigirle la palabra a la hermosa muchacha.

- ¿Quién? - se limitó a decir ella, despectivamente. Y en lugar de detenerse redobló su marcha cruzando una helada mirada con Ryoma, que luego de un segundo de perplejidad, se la devolvió.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - farfulló Horio con el ceño fruncido, mientras la observaba alejarse hacia los vestuarios.

- Vamos, se hace tarde - dijo Ryoma con acritud. Y los otros dos lo siguieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las palabras de Momoshiro venían a su mente una y otra vez. Sin importar los esfuerzos que hiciera para ignorarlas. "_Ella es tan dulce. Debiste tenerla cuando pudiste._", le había dicho entre suspiros. Bien podría haberse callado esos detalles, él no se lo había preguntado. Sin embargo no podía negar que enterarse de aquello le había caído como un balde de agua fría. Fingiendo desinterés hábilmente, consiguió enterarse de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. Fue preparándose mentalmente para encontrarse con una Sakuno enteramente diferente a la que había dejado atrás. Pero nada habría podido prepararlo para el humillante encuentro de hace unas horas.

Apretó los puños con rudeza pateando toda piedra que se atravesara en su camino. La entrenadora Ryuzaki lo había mandado a llamar. ¿Que querría ahora, se preguntó con fastidio, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia su despacho.

Por mucho que le pesara debió aceptar que Sakuno se veía realmente bien y que su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando la vió. Aquel hermoso cabello, antes tan largo, enmarcaba ahora su rostro, formando bellas ondulaciones castañas que resaltaban su piel blanca y unos vivaces ojos cafés. ¿Que sentía él por ella¿No había vuelto por eso? Ya no estaba seguro de nada, la rabia que sentía, no lo dejaba analizar sus sentimientos adecuadamente.

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de su entrenadora y una voz grave contestó "adelante", desde adentro.

- ¡Ah, Ryoma! - exclamó Sumire Ryuzaki - Ya estamos todos. - añadió señalando a otras dos personas que estaban allí.

Una era Tezuka que inclinó la cabeza con absoluta seriedad, y la otra era Sakuno que no se molestó en mirarlo siquiera, sentada frente al escritorio de su abuela.

Afuera estaba atardeciendo y las voces atenuadas de los alumnos llegaban hasta ellos como un suave murmullo.


	3. Fiesta inolvidable

_Holas again! Acá estoy con el tercer capi. Ojalá lo disfruten! Me encanta leer sus reviews y veo que hay muchas preguntas que se repiten: como que quieren detalles sobre lo de Momo con Sakuno y como se ven actualmente los personajes. Lo primero lo voy a ir desarrollando con el correr de la historia y lo segundo, dense una vuelta por mi gallery en DA (ya saben, linkeandose desde mi profile page) que pronto voy a estar subiendo nuevas ilustraciones sobre la historia . Disculpen que no conteste todos los reviews, pero ando corta de tiempo (como siempre), prometo que para la próxima contesto todos los reviews sobre este capi._

_Muchos saludos a todos, NtR._

**Capítulo 3: Fiesta inolvidable**

Había alguien más en la habitación. Alguien que emitió un suave siseo cuando abrió la puerta. Kaidoh Kaoru estaba junto a la ventana.

Sumire Ryuzaki ojeó unos papeles delante de ella antes de dirigirse a su pupilo estrella.

- Ryoma... En tu ausencia Kaidoh se ha desempeñado como capitán - habló la entrenadora pero dado que el se gradúa la semana que viene. Es el deseo de tu ex capitán y el resto del equipo que aceptes el puesto ¿Lo harás?

Todas las miradas convergieron en él, incluso Sakuno que le daba la espalda volteó a verlo.

- Me da igual - respondió con indiferencia.

- Tomaré eso como un sí. Así que¡felicitaciones, y mucha suerte! - exclamó Sumire - Estás invitado a una fiesta en mi casa. Pues ahora tenemos doble motivo para celebrar: Tu regreso y el nombramiento - agregó sonriente.

Solo Tezuka parecía compartir algo de la alegría de la entrenadora. Pues Kaoru se limitó a sisear con irritación y Sakuno lo ignoró igual que si hubiera sido una pared.

- ¿Eso era todo? - preguntó Ryoma ansioso por irse de allí a rumiar su rabia en soledad.

- No. Una cosa más - contestó Sumire Ryuzaki, alcanzándole a Ryoma una hoja de papel - Esta es una lista de titulares y aspirantes que entrenaran durante el verano. Tezuka y ustedes dos - dijo señalándolo a él y a su nieta - se encargarán de coordinar las actividades. Ahora sí, eso es todo. Puedes retirarte.

Ryoma arrugó la hoja de papel con la lista, al meterla en el bolsillo y atravesó la puerta sin más dilaciones.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hey ¡Felicitaciones capitán! - exclamó Momo exhibiendo ambos pulgares hacia arriba.

El llamado príncipe del tennis, apenas se dignó a mirarlo. Cuando le habló lo hizo fríamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Si vienes por Ryuzaki...

- No vengo por Sakuno - lo interrumpió Momoshiro extrañado - ¿Es una idea mía o estás algo sensible sobre ese tema?

Un rabioso silencio y una gélida mirada fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

- Lo de Sakuno y yo fue solo un par de semanas y de eso hace ya tres meses - le dijo Momo, comenzando a sospechar que debía explicarse sobre ese particular.

- No tienes por que contarme nada... - señaló Ryoma secamente.

- Yo creo que sí... - dijo el otro, sus ojos violetas se tornaron profundos de repente.

Un nuevo silencio siguió a la última frase. Ryoma paseó su iracunda mirada por el paisaje que lo rodeaba. Los recuerdos de las veces que había recorrido aquellas calles con la compañía que ahora desearía tener, lo aturdieron. Sus ojos se tornaron algo vidriosos y clavó la vista en el suelo a su pies, para que su amigo no pudiera verlo en tan patético estado.

- No es por mí por quien debes preocuparte... -repuso Momo en tono grave.

- ¿De que hablas? - inquirió Ryoma súbitamente interesado, pero aún sin mirarlo.

- Ella me dejó por alguien más - masculló Momo algo nervioso. Logrando que Ryoma despegara la vista del suelo. La pregunta brilló en sus enormes ojos gatunos "¿Quién?"

- No sé quien era. Solo sé que también es tennista y que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con la relación - se apresuró a decir. Notando con satisfacción la expresión ansiosa del nuevo capitán del Seigaku.

- Ellos aún... - se arriesgó a decir Ryoma venciendo sus escrúpulos - No es que me importe, pero... - agregó tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

- No, claro que no... - repitió Momo solemnemente riéndose por dentro - No estoy seguro de si aún salen. Pero si sé, al menos, que esta temporalmente fuera del país. Perfeccionándose en Alemania, tengo entendido.

Ryoma recuperó el aplomo, y lentamente la máscara de indiferencia con la que solía disfrazar sus emociones, volvió a vestirlo. Lo que no podía evitar, era que su corazón se desbocara dentro de su pecho, danzando el loco ritmo de la esperanza.

- Si no estabas por Ryuzaki ¿Qué hacías entonces esperando fuera de despacho de la entrenadora? - preguntó el príncipe con curiosidad.

- Solo venía a burlarme un rato del "ex capitán" Víbora - respondió Momo sonriéndose - Bueno, te dejo aquí Echizen. Te veo mañana en la fiesta. Sakuno irá, su abuela no le permitiría faltar - añadió tomando otro camino.

- ¿Y crees que eso me persuadirá de ir? - habló Echizen aparentando sorprenderse.

- No me cabe la menor duda - le contestó Momo dándole girándose para continuar su camino.

Ryoma se quedó viéndolo alejarse. Ahora, alguien más sabía de sus sentimientos. Y aunque eso lo hacía sentir algo inseguro, el alivio que brindaba era inmenso. No podía manejar esto solo. Era tan inexperto para comprender lo que todas esas sensaciones vibrantes le transmitían cuando la veía.

_flashback_

Para cuando llegó la hora de abordar Ryoma comenzaba a impacientarse. El equipo insistió en acompañarlo al aeropuerto aunque el había dejado bien claro que no le gustaban las despedidas. Para colmo sus dos porristas estrellas se sumaron a la comitiva y estaba harto de escuchar los prolongados gemidos de Osakada diciéndole cuanto iba extrañarlo. Junto a ella Ryuzaki no había abierto la boca, se mantenía callada, con los ojos entornados y un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

- Bueno... Adiós... - saludo Ryoma acomodándose la gorra. Iba a darles la espalda, pero entonces Ryuzaki se adelantó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se le echó al cuello rodeándolo con sus brazos.

Ryoma estaba tan sorprendido que no consiguió decir nada. El abrazo solo duró unos segundos y la muchacha se alejó corriendo de allí.

Entonces no sabía cuanto persistiría aquella imagen en su mente y la tortura, la pequeña agonía, que viviría cada día lejos de ella.

_fin del flashback_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Creo que el rojo, definitivamente me sienta - exclamó Tomoka girando para desplegar los múltiples pliegues de su vestido.

Kaoru caminaba junto a ella. Estaba anocheciendo y no había muchos transeúntes. Pero los tres con los que se cruzaron se quedaron viendo a su novia con avidez. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

- Deja de menearte. Todo el mundo te está viendo - exageró.

- ¿Todo el mundo? - repitió Tomoka mirando a un lado y a otro de la calle solitaria.

Así era como comenzaban la mayoría de sus peleas pero hoy no sentía deseos de pelear.

- Pero si lo estaba haciendo para tí - dijo adoptando un tono seductor.

Kaoru se sonrojó obviamente complacido, pe4ro luego recordó hacia donde iban, y su semblante se ensombreció de nuevo.

- Todo lo que quieres es lucirte delante de Echizen - farfulló enfadado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Nunca se te puede dar gusto - suspiró Tomoka con frustración - Aquí es - añadió señalando una casa con fachada de ladrillos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno se observó en el espejo y se encontró conforme con el reflejo que le devolvía. Iba prácticamente toda de blanco y aquel color le daba un aire angelical. Se ajustó la pollera de tela liviana. Y alisó un poco la blusa con que la acompañaba. Agregó una par de aros y sonrió con satisfacción.

Su aspecto era perfecto, solo faltaba que pudiera dominar aquellos sentimientos que tanto la apenaban. No esperaba tan pronto una confrontación como esa, pero no había tenido mas remedio. Su abuela insistió tanto con la fiesta. No podía fallarle.

El timbre sonó. Tomó su cartera y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la alegre Tomoka y el malhumorado Kaoru.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡ o'chibi! - lo saludó Eiji alegremente despeinándolo con la mano. Oishi salió detrás de él y le extendió la suya.

- Bienvenido - le dijo, tan gentil como siempre. Junto a él Inui Sadahiaru y Takashi Kawamura lo saludaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- ¡Ey! Mira lo que te he traído de regalo - habló otra voz conocida y Syusuke Fuji se dirigió a él sosteniendo una lata de "Ponta" en sus manos.

- Y... ¿Como les va? - aventuró Ryoma, más que dispuesto a beber un trago de Ponta, para amenizar aquella charla que se sentía obligado a mantener. No sabía por que todos se le habían quedado viendo en actitud expectante. Todos excepto Oishi que parecía algo nervioso. "¿Qué están esperando¿Qué dé un discurso? Siempre han sido muy raros", pensó. Y acercó la lata a sus labios para beber un sorbo.

Un enorme escozor invadió su garganta. Sintió todo girar a su alrededor y la vista se le nubló. El sabor amargo en su boca era realmente espantoso y Ryoma se contorsionó de asco. Tropezó con la alfombra cayendo de bruces sobre un sillón, pero la lata de Ponta se le escapó de las manos y salió volando por los aires. A sus espaldas oyó el brindis de Syusuke e Inui y las estrepitosas carcajadas de los demás, "¡Por los viejos tiempos!", les oyó decir a coro sin que el pudiera pronunciar queja alguna debido al ardor que le abrazaba la garganta. Para cuando pudo levantar la vista, todos se habían callado súbitamente y miraban con incomodidad a alguien frente a ellos. Ryoma trató de enfocar para ver mejor.

- Ha sido muy gracioso, Echizen - le espetó con desprecio la voz de Sakuno.

Con horror, Ryoma observó, la lata de Ponta a sus pies y su ropa blanca por entero manchada con el asqueroso zumo de Inui.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No bien Momoshiro llegó, sus amigos lo pusieron al corriente de los acontecimientos. Así que acercando una silla hasta donde estaba Echizen presa del mayor abatimiento. Le habló en tono bajo.

- Es tu oportunidad. Vé por ella y pídele una disculpa.

- ¿Porqué debería hacerlo? - replicó Ryoma con indignación.

- Por que derramaste tu bebida sobre su ella.

- Fue un accidente. Son ellos los que deberían disculparse - farfulló el príncipe señalando a sus ex compañeros del Seigaku.

- Eres mucho más inmaduro de lo que esperaba... - suspiró Momo con desaliento - Bueno, al menos velo de esta manera. Es probablemente la única oportunidad que tendrás de estar a solas con ella. Te conviene hacer ese pequeño sacrificio. Pedir una disculpa es una buena excusa para subir a verla ¿No crees?

Ryoma asintió comenzando a considerar la idea con algo de interés.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Me las pagará", pensaba Sakuno mientras se desvestía rápidamente. Estaba en la habitación que solía usar cuando se quedaba en casa de su abuela. Abrió la puerta del ropero y extrajo de el un vestido de lino. Era una suerte que hubiera dejado algo de ropa allí. Recogió furiosamente la ropa esparcida en el suelo y la arrojó con fuerza en un canasto. Desanimada se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo con unas hebillas.

Tocaron a la puerta. Pensando que podía ser su abuela, Sakuno se apresuró a decir, "adelante". Cual no sería su sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió y en lugar de la entrenadora Sumire, fue Ryoma Echizen quien se presentó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - susurró Sakuno casi espantada. Su débil equilibrio interno a punto de desmoronarse por completo.

El joven no se encontraba en mejor estado que ella. Luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla allí mismo. Estaba preciosa, descalza, sentada en la cama con aquel ligero vestido.

- Yo... vine... Disculpa... - balbuceó tragando saliva. Regañándose internamente por no poder controlarse.

"¿Porqué se disculpa¿Pretende burlarse de mí?", pensaba Sakuno con su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. En aquel momento la rabia y el rencor pudieron más que sus otros sentimientos. Y dejándose llevar por ellos le dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

- ¿Qué es esto, Echizen? Parece que te has ablandado. Pero infortunadamente para tí, puedo recordar comportamientos mucho más groseros que este, en el pasado, de los que hasta la fecha no has mostrado ningún arrepentimiento ¿Quieres disculparte también por eso?

- Supongo... - repuso el aludido en tono glacial, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por controlar su genio. "Desde cuando aquella chica tan dulce era capaz de maquinar frases tan afiladas "¿Qué te ha sucedido Sakuno?", pensó.

- Estas disculpado. Ahora, lárgate... - dijo despectivamente sin mirarlo. Le dió la espalda y comenzó a buscar sus sandalias bajo la cama.

La sangre en sus venas se heló, al oír aquellas últimas palabras. Y tras unos segundos de confusión, algo se encendió dentro de él. Aquello era mucho más, de lo que era capaz de soportar. El furor partía de la boca de su estómago y le hacía arder la garganta y los ojos. Su fuego interno se había descontrolado dentro de él. Avanzó con ímpetu hacia ella y sujetándola con fuerza del brazo izquierdo la sacudió y le dijo con su mirada llameante sobre la de ella.

- Ya hablaste suficiente. Ahora me oirás... - Su rostro estaba a solo centímetros del de ella y comenzaba a embriagarlo el perfume de su cabello - ¡Regresé por tí! Por que, por más que me he esforzado en borrarte de mi mente, en sacarte de mi corazón no he podido. Desde que me fuí, no ha pasado un solo día sin que te recuerde, sin que me pierda imaginándome contigo ¿Crees que es fácil para mí decirte todo esto¡Pués no! Estaba mejor sin tí. Mi vida no era complicada, solo tenía que jugar al tennis para ser feliz. Gracias a tí ya no era capaz de concentrarme en los juegos. No tuve opción, tenía que verte, saber lo que sentías por mí para poder seguir con mi vida ¡Créeme, no deseo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo!

Sakuno lo observaba con los ojos humedecidos por una indignación que crecía con cada palabra suya. Se sentía hechizada por su cercanía, pero no podía no haber oído lo que oyó.

- Eres un monstruo... - susurró al borde de las lágrimas - Si tanto te avergüenza sentir lo que sientes por mí, si tanto te molesta. Olvídame. Yo hace tiempo que lo he hecho...

Solo entonces, Ryoma aflojó la presión en su brazo y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra abandonó la habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Libre de Ryoma, que se escabulló a la habitación de Sakuno. Momo continuó con la tarea de cupido que se había impuesto. Se acercó a Tomoka y comenzó a charlar con ella de cualquier cosa bajo la mirada centelleante de Kaoru.

- ¡Ey! Tomo-chan. Recuerdas cuando Sakuno era mi novia e íbamos juntos a todas partes - inquirió de pronto Momoshiro.

- ¡Uy¡Claro que sí! Me sentía tan cómoda con esa situación. Yo era la novia del capitán y ella la del sub captitán. Era un equilibrio perfecto y nos divertíamos mucho - rememoró con nostalgia la impulsiva muchacha.

"No es cierto", pensó Kaoru, recordando el ambiente de hostilidad que siempre reinaba entre el y su compañero de equipo. En ese mismo momento anhelaba largarse de allí con su novia. Llevársela a algún lugar tranquilo, alejado de todos, donde pudiera besarla todo lo que quisiera. Hacerla suya si así lo sentía. Bueno, quizás eso no, ella aún no estaba lista... Descubrió que se había emocionado demasiado y murmurando una excusa cualquiera salió al jardín para que el aire fresco de la noche calmara sus instintos.

Momoshiro lo observó hasta que se perdió de vista y prosiguió con su plan.

- Quiero hacer un trato contigo Tomoka - propuso de inmediato.

- Dime - le respondió esta entusiasmada.

- Si te consigo una fotografía de Echizen firmada y dedicada ¿Me dirás el nombre del novio de Sakuno?

- Momo ¿Aún sigues enamorado de ella? - inquirió Tomoka sorprendida, bajando la voz.

- No es eso. Alguien que conozco quiere saberlo... - se apresuró a explicar Momoshiro enrojeciendo.

- ¿Porqué? - fue la obvia pregunta de la alocada muchacha.

- Por que es alguien que está interesado en ella - contestó Momo con impaciencia.

- Bueno, si solo es eso. Lo único que estoy autorizada a decirte, es que rompió con ese chico del que hablas. Ahora solo son amigos - habló Tomoka en tono cada vez más bajo - Oye ¿Quién es el enamorado¿Lo conozco? Saku se ha vuelto muy popular. - agregó con aquella alegría chispeante que la caracterizaba.

- No puedo decirte nada... - repuso Momo en tono misterioso - Aunque si todo sale como espero pronto lo sabrás. Ahora, Tomo-chan entre tú y yo, por la foto de Echizen ¿Con quién comenzó a salir Sakuno cuando terminamos?

- Tú la dejaste ¿Recuerdas? Estaba deprimida, no la culpes por eso - le recriminó la muchacha.

- No la culpo. Solo tengo curiosidad - aclaró Momo, una vaga tristeza recorrió su semblante.

Tomoka se tomó un tiempo para decidir y luego dijo.

- Quiero tener esa foto mañana mismo ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo.

- No vas a creer quien era. Ni yo pude creerlo hasta que lo ví con mis propios ojos.

- ¿Quien? - preguntó Momo cada vez más ansioso.

- jin Akutsu.

Momoshiro no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse pues en ese mismo momento Ryoma bajaba las escaleras como una exhalación hacia la puerta de entrada que cerró con estrépito tras de sí.

- Te veré mañana - murmuró Momo a una estupefacta Tomoka. Y salió en pos de su amigo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Buaajjajjja! Que les pareció? A mi me gustó como quedó, bien a lo "Orgullo y Prejuicio" . Nos Vemos!**


	4. Conclusiones primera parte

_Bueno, la revenge continúa. Acá estoy con el capi 4 que en realidad es la primera parte de un capítulo gordo que decidí dividir en dos partes espero poder actualizar la continuación, pronto. Respondo brevemente a algunas cuestiones de los reviews. A algunos les dá por pensar que Sakuno es muy cruel o que Ryoma lo es. A no ponerse de parte de nadie, que los dos se han portado mal (y ambos tienen motivos para pensar mal del otro) y si Sakuno se excede un poquito habrá que saber disculparla. No olvideis que esta es la REVENGE DE SAKUNO y en este fic he destilado todo el veneno que sentía mirando la serie y viendo como hacía el papel de tonta todo el tiempo. Prometo final feliz pero no me hago responsable de lo que pase en el medio. JE JE!  
Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a: anni-fer, 3-CiNdY-3, piri-chan.anti-kikio, clea everlasting, Kisumo-chan, Neko-O, darkwolf , Kaname-c, slamina , lina, horrion- potter, Viridiana, karlyta y aiko1504 . Que con sus reviews alientan la continuación de esta historia.  
AH! Me olvidaba. Les hago una propuesta ¿Qué les parece que abra un foro para la historia? Así sería mas facil contestarles los comentarios a todos los que no están registrados. Cuentenme que les parece la idea!_

Saludos, NtR XD

**Capítulo 4: Conclusiones (primera parte)**

La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora y para el Lunes todo el colegio estaba enterado de como el "Príncipe del tennis" había sufrido la derrota de su vida. Corría el rumor horriblemente deformado de que ante la negativa de la capitana Ryuzaki, Echizen había derramado su bebida sobre ella y luego hubo otros aún peores.

Para alguien con el temperamento de Ryoma Echizen, la última semana de clases en el instituto Seishun Gakuen, fue lo más parecido a vivir en el infierno. Si hasta el inútil de Horio se permitió una o dos risitas disimuladas.

"_La dejé por que sabía que no me pertenecía..._", las palabras de Momoshiro resonaban en su cabeza y últimamente había sido lo único que lo había inspirado a continuar en Japón. El sábado después de lo sucedido en casa de la entrenadora Ryuzaki, Ryoma, se había marchado dispuesto a subirse al primer avión que pudiera abordar hacia América, pero Momo le propuso un partido en las canchas de tennis callejero y a él no se le hubiera ocurrido una mejor forma de descargar su frustración. Jugaron hasta bien entrada la madrugada y entonces se lo confesó todo.

_flashback_

- La dejé por que sabía que no me pertenecía... - decía Momo, exhausto, sentado sobre la banca - Nunca lo confesará, pero sé que aún piensa en tí...

- ¿Porqué mentiste? - inquirió Ryoma con expresión desconfiada - Dijiste que fue ella quien te dejó.

- Por que lo que te he dicho es un secreto que no me pertenece. No ha estado bien que te lo dijera, pero dado que ibas a darte por vencido tan fácilmente. No me has dejado otra alternativa - le recriminó Momo.

- Tú... Todavía... ¿La quieres? - se atrevió a preguntarle Ryoma tragando saliva con dificultad.

- Sí... - fue la breve respuesta de los melancólicos ojos violetas - No te preocupes Echizen. Hace mucho tiempo que me he resignado. Todo lo que quiero ahora, es verla feliz y sé que eso solo sucederá contigo.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos y cada uno se ensimismó en sus propios pensamientos por unos minutos.

- ¿Quieres una Ponta? - lo invitó Momo de repente.

- En tanto sea de verdad... - le respondió Ryoma, recordando rencorosamente la broma de sus ex compañeros del Seigaku.

Momoshiro sacó unas monedas del bolsillo y se dirigió a la máquina expendedora. Volvió de allí, con un lata de Ponta en cada mano y le ofreció una a su amigo. Una expresión extraña recorrió su rostro, mientras bebía.

- Acabo de recordar algo que debes saber - le dijo en tono misterioso. Los ojos de Ryoma se posaron tranquilamente sobre él mientras sorbía de su lata con fluidez - Averigüé quién era el novio de Sakuno hasta hace poco ¿Recuerdas a ese delincuente del Yamabuki?

Ryoma se atragantó con su bebida dando elocuentes muestras de que así era.

_Fin del flashback_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sakuno... Sakuno, pruébate este - insistió Tomoka sosteniendo un delicado vestido verde entre sus manos.

Sakuno apenas reaccionó, se limitó a dedicarle una mirada llena de pereza y volvió sus ojos, de nuevo hacia la vidriera, a través de la cual se observaba la calle llena de gente. Su amiga dejó caer los brazos al costado del cuerpo y suspiró derrotada.

- Se supone que vinimos a elegir algo para el baile de graduación ¿No piensas ir? - la inquirió armándose de paciencia - Momo se sentirá muy defraudado. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de chicas que lo han invitado y él te lo pidió a tí.

- Solo por que le remuerde la conciencia después de lo que pasó con... Tú sabes... - replicó Sakuno ofendida sin atreverse a pronunciar ese nombre que desde el sábado rondaba todos sus pensamientos.

Tomoka puso los ojos en blanco y continuó seleccionando prendas para probarse. Espíando a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo la halló tan abstraída como en los últimos días. Por más que se esforzara se le hacía muy difícil comprenderla, hace un año cualquiera de las dos se hubiera sentido profundamente halagada de inspirar semejantes sentimientos en su adorado príncipe. Sin embargo ahí estaba ella, sumida en la más profunda depresión en que la había visto desde que la conocía. Era cierto que él no se había expresado de la mejor manera. No, en realidad lo había hecho realmente mal. Pero quien podía culparlo, debía de tener muy poca experiencia. Definitivamente aquel era un campo que no podía dominar como si fuera una cancha de tennis por lo cual le era absolutamente desconocido.

Sakuno entre tanto, observaba los nerviosos preparativos de Tomoka con indiferencia. Nada le apetecía menos que ir a la fiesta de graduación de Momo y Kaoru, sintiéndose de aquella manera. Pero nada era peor que quedarse en su casa devanándose los sesos preguntándose como las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto. No quería ir a la escuela y tener que verlo de nuevo, pero no tuvo opción. Por suerte, Echizen le hizo las cosas fáciles, al volver a hundirse en aquel huraño silencio que solía rodearlo. No había vuelto a mirarla ni una sola vez. Ella no sabía si sentirse triste o alegre y eso también la sacaba de quicio.

- Vámonos ya. Si no, no tendremos tiempo de arreglarnos - dijo Sakuno de repente a su amiga, agarrando el vestido verde que esta le eligió, sin pensárselo dos veces. Las muchachas pagaron en la caja y se marcharon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Eres preciosa..._", pensaba Momoshiro, mientras la abrazaba, al compás de una lenta melodía. Otras parejas se movían a su alrededor pero el no las notaba. Solo tenía ojos para la delgada muchachita que se abrazaba a su cuello y apoyaba la cabeza suavemente en su pecho haciéndolo delirar con su perfume. "_Si supieras... Si supieras cuanto te quiero. Si no estuvieras enamorada de él... Nunca te dejaría ir._"

- ¿Porqué me has invitado a mí? - le preguntó ella de repente. Fijando sus hermosos cafés en su rostro sorprendido.

- Eres mi amiga... - mintió Momo desviando su mirada.

- Y... Por que no pensaste eso mismo cuando ayudaste a ese... Idiota - lo regañó Sakuno evocando con rabia la figura de aquel joven de cabello negro azulado.

- Pensé que también te ayudaba a ti - repuso Momo con súbita seriedad. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera responderle agregó - Dime la verdad ¿Porqué lo rechazaste?

Sakuno lo observó desconcertada. Incluso se quedó paralizada un momento, hasta que Momo llevándola suavemente de la cintura logró que recuperara el ritmo de la canción. El siempre lo supo, aún cuando ella misma no quería admitirlo. "_¿Por eso terminaste conmigo?_", se preguntó.

- Tú sabes por que. Echizen te habrá contado su versión. - habló la muchacha con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. No pudo evitar estremecerse al mencionar aquel nombre.

- Sé que dijo un montón de tonterías. Pero me consta que ha hecho su orgullo a un lado. Tiene que ser muy importante lo que siente por ti, para que alguien tan soberbio como él, haga algo como eso. - opinó Momoshiro.

- ¿Y por eso debo ser agradecida y aceptarlo todo? Aceptarlo aunque se haya ocupado de dejar bien claro cuanto lo rebajaban sus sentimientos hacia mí y cuan humillado se sentía. - declaró Sakuno derramando el caudal emociones negativas acumuladas dentro de ella todos esos días - Perdóname Momo... Hablemos de otra cosa o acabaremos peleando. - añadió esforzándose por sonreír.

- OK... - aceptó Momo viendo cuanto la alteraba aquel asunto. "_Los dos son unos necios..._", pensó.

Continuaron bailando un poco más y luego Momo se ofreció cortésmente a ir a buscar unas bebidas. Sakuno se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla mientras buscaba con la vista a Tomoka y Kaoru. Los encontró bastante apartados del resto de los bailarines. Bailando, o más bien simulando bailar mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Olvidados del resto del mundo, tan solo concientes del deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Sakuno tomó el refresco que Momoshiro le ofrecía sintiéndose envidiosa de la suerte de su amiga. El se sentó junto a ella y luego de un breve silencio, le dijo algo ruborizado.

- No sé como pedirte esto. Pero tengo que acabar de cerrar esta etapa en mi vida y para eso necesito algo de ti...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sakuno extrañada.

- Nunca he dejado de quererte y creo que lo sabes... A estas alturas, con mi graduación y todo eso. Demasiado sé que tengo que continuar con mi vida - dijo sonrojándose cada vez más - Eres mi amiga y eso nunca cambiará sin importar si aceptas o no...

- Momo, dilo de una vez - lo instó ella comenzando a sospechar lo que iba a pedirle - No me negaré...

Momoshiro tragó saliva abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos violetas. Rojo como un tomate tartamudeó.

- Un... Un... beso... el... el último...

"_Como me gustaría haberme enamorado de ti..._", pensaba Sakuno mientras se inclinaba suavemente para unir sus labios con los de él. Sellando el final de su pequeña historia de amor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un joven muy alto de cabello rubio, se ajustó los lentes para evitar el reflejo del candente sol. El verano ya se acababa pero los últimos días se estaban tornando realmente apabullantes. Más de una práctica había sido suspendida por esa causa. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho observaba a la capitana del equipo femenino de tennis moverse con amplia ventaja sobre sus rivales. Cuando el partido acabó la llamó aparte.

- Ryuzaki, llévale esto a Echizen. - ordenó Tezuka ásperamente.

La muchacha aceptó la tarea de mala gana y tomó el manojo de papeles que le daba su entrenador. Este la observó hasta que salió de las cancha con el ceño fruncido. Como si no hubiera suficientes problemas, los dos capitanes, que debían servirle de ayudantes se evitaban el uno al otro dificultando su trabajo lo más posible. Nunca se ponían de acuerdo en nada y cuando los dos equipos debían entrenar juntos lo volvían loco con sus quejas. Las clases estaban por comenzar y no podía permitir que sus problemas personales interfirieran con las posibilidades del Seigaku de llegar a las nacionales nuevamente. Se hacía de inmediata necesidad una seria charla con los dos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La muchacha de pelo castaño corto caminaba lentamente, maldiciendo su suerte, rumbo a las canchas donde practicaban los varones. Tezuka podía habérselo pedido a cualquiera de sus compañeras, pero siempre era a ella a quien elegía como emisaria cuando se trataba de Echizen. Como si eso pudiera mejorar la relación entre ellos. Echizen la trataba con indiferencia cuando le traía algún mensaje y el resto del tiempo la ignoraba abiertamente. Redobló el paso pensando que si de todas maneras la iba pasar mal era mejor que durara lo menos posible. Ya podía ver a los titulares y los aspirantes practicando en tres de las canchas, pero no había ni rastro de su capitán. Horio y Kachirou practicaban cerca de la alambrada, Sakuno les hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.

- Horio ¿Donde está Echizen?

- mmm, Debe haber ido por una Ponta. - asumió Horio. Kachirou inclinó la cabeza en señal afirmativa - Puedo ir a buscarlo si es importante - se ofreció.

Sakuno echó una mirada a los papeles en su mano y luego a sus compañeros de clase. Era la oportunidad perfecta, dejaría los papeles con Horio y volvería a la práctica sin tener que cruzar ni una palabra con su antipático capitán.

- ¿Qué necesitas Ryuzaki? - dijo una voz detrás de ella.

La muchacha dió un leve respingo por la sorpresa, cuando giró se encontró con la gélida mirada que tanto trataba de evitar.

- Son las planillas de presentismo - declaró extendiéndole los papeles.

Ryoma las tomó y se puso a completarlas allí mismo. Sakuno dió media vuelta para emprender el camino de regreso, pero la voz de Echizen la sorprendió otra vez.

- Espera, ya casi termino. Puedes devolvérselas a Tezuka - le dijo sin despegar la vista de los papeles que rellenaba velozmente.

- ¿Crees que soy tu secretaria? - le espetó ella ofendida. Ryoma entornó sus ojos hacia ella, carentes de toda expresión. Más indignada que antes Sakuno le dió la espalda y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El silbato sonó y tanto titulares como aspirantes se detuvieron exhaustos para marchar en dirección a los vestuarios. Ryoma guardó su raqueta, se dirigió directo a Horio y le dijo, dándole los dichosos papeles de antes.

- Llévale estas planillas a Tezuka. Ha de estar en las canchas de las chicas.

- ¿Porqué siempre yo, Echizen? - se quejó Horio - No puedo presentarme en la cancha de las chicas con estas pintas. Así nunca conseguiré novia. - añadió señalando su remera sudada.

- Se lo he pedido a Kachirou primero, pero dijo que tenía una cita - se limitó a responderle Ryoma encogiéndose de hombros.

"_¡Qué mala suerte tengo! Hasta Kachirou tiene una cita..._", se lamentaba Horio mientras arrastraba sus pies al encuentro del entrenador Tezuka. El suelo bajo sus pies le parecía más polvoriento que de costumbre. Tan concentrado estaba en sentirse miserable que no logró ver quien caminaba a su encuentro hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

- ¡Ey, Tú¿Donde puedo encontrar a Sakuno Ryuzaki? - habló alguien en tono imperativo.

Horio con los ojos clavados al suelo solo veía sus impecables zapatillas blancas. Cuando levantó la vista lentamente hasta el lugar desde donde había partido la voz su espanto creció hasta niveles insospechados.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡ECHIZEN, ECHIZEN! - gritaba alguien detrás suyo.

Ryoma se volteó desganadamente, ya se había duchado y estaba listo para irse, solo pensaba en regresar a su casa y quizás molestar a su padre para que jugara un partido. Horio se detuvo frente a él apoyando ambas manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Aún no te has duchado Horio¿No que querías conseguir novia? - se burló Ryoma - Mada, mada dane...

- Akutsu... Akutsu está aquí... Buscaba a Ryuzaki... - jadeó el otro cejijunto.

El joven dirigió su mirada ambarina instintivamente hacia las canchas donde practicaba el equipo femenino. Luego se volvió tranquilamente a su espantado compañero.

- Tranquilo Horio. Algo me dice que esta vez no viene a armar jaleo. Además las prácticas han terminado. - le dijo sin inmutarse - Vé a los vestuarios...

No muy convencido, Horio se marchó camino a los vestidores. A su capitán le tomó algo más de tiempo decidir que rumbo tomar. Finalmente logró auto engañarse lo suficiente. Se dijo a si mismo que lo tenía sin cuidado lo que Ryuzaki hiciera con su vida, y se dirigió a la salida del colegio dándose la mayor prisa posible, no fuera que se arrepintiera por el camino. Pero al parecer la providencia insistía en confrontarlo con su destino. Pues antes de llegar a la salida tuvo el poco placer de encontrarse a la ex pareja que tomaba la misma dirección. No lo habían visto y continuaban charlando como los mejores amigos del mundo. Ella reía alegremente, junto al imponente joven vestido enteramente de blanco, y para él aquel sonido eran como mil dagas clavadas en su corazón.

- ¡Oye, tú! Ya que estás aquí ¿Qué tal un partido? - se encontró diciendo antes de que pudiera razonarlo adecuadamente.

Tanto Sakuno como Akutsu voltearon a verlo sorprendidos. El muchacho de blanco lo observó impasible por unos segundos, y luego despegó sus labios pausadamente.

- Enano... - murmuró.

- Jin, lo prometiste... - le recordó Sakuno mirando nerviosamente a uno y a otro.

- Es él quien me ha desafiado... - masculló Jin. Fijando su descolorida mirada sobre el intruso, se acercó a él con las manos en los bolsillos. Ryoma no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, sosteniendo la mirada del otro sin vacilar. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, lo sujetó de la remera y poniéndolo a la altura de su rostro, le espetó.

- Esta noche a las nueve en las canchas de tennis callejero... Te enseñaré buenos modales mocoso...

- Quisiera verte intentarlo... - le dijo el capitán del Seigaku, al tiempo que una provocadora media sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Aquellas últimas palabras consiguieron agotar la poca paciencia de Akutsu que arrojó violentamente a su rival contra una pared. Ryoma cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro izquierdo, estremeciéndose de dolor. Oyó a Sakuno gritar encolerizada y al otro reír con ferocidad y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba en la enfermería con Tezuka riñéndolo furioso.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente? - le dijo luego de que la enfermera lo revisara - No podrás jugar por unos cuantos días de todas maneras... - agregó mirándolo ceñudo.

- Tengo que jugar hoy... - objetó lacónicamente Ryoma.

- Te olvidarás de ese ridículo enfrentamiento, si quieres seguir perteneciendo al equipo de tennis. - dijo el entrenador secamente.

- como gustes... - repuso el otro tomando sus cosas dispuesto a irse.

- No tienes ninguna oportunidad. Akutsu está en camino de convertirse en un profesional. A jugado varios partidos a este nivel y en todos a salido victorioso. Ya no está a la altura de ningún colegial y menos de uno lesionado. - le advirtió Tezuka antes de que atravesara la puerta.

No hubo respuesta y la puerta se cerró silenciosamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno caminaba en círculos frente a la puerta de la enfermería. Por suerte, logró enterarse por la enfermera, que el golpe no había sido serio pero que el joven tennista tendría que guardar reposo unos días. Consumida por la culpa esperó impaciente a que saliera. Desde adentro le llegaba la voz profunda de Tezuka regañando a su pupilo. La puerta se abrió y Ryoma Echizen la cerró suavemente tras de sí. Ella lo miró con su expresión cargada de ternura y el se quedó observándola desconcertado. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo miraba así, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con locura dentro de su pecho. Sentía como si hubiese estado muerto este tiempo y aquellos ojos castaños lo hubieran vuelto a la vida de repente.

- Sé que no puedo disuadirte de que vayas. Pero al menos déjame acompañarte... - le dijo ella clavando los ojos en sus pies.

Ryoma trató de parecer indiferente, pero no pudo hacerlo. En lugar de ello se le acercó y tomándola suavemente de la barbilla la obligó a mirarlo mientras examinaba con detenimiento sus preciosos ojos cafés y sus dulces labios sonrosados.

- Claro que puedes ir - susurró tan cerca de su boca que Sakuno debió recurrir a toda su voluntad para no tratar de subyugarla con la suya.

Cuando logró recuperar la compostura él ya se había alejado unos cuantos metros de allí.

- Si simplemente hubieras dicho que me amabas, aquella vez... - murmuró con amargura para sí misma.


	5. Conclusiones Segunda parte

_**Holas a todos otra vez. La Revenge ya va por el quinto, perdón por la tardanza pero ultimamente anduve en otros proyectos (cuando no). Finalmente abrí el dichoso foro (linkeense de mi profile page) ahora en cuanto suba este voy y pongo un par de topics. Aclaro por que muchos preguntaron, la historia la sigo publicando acá no en el foro. El foro es para charlar sobre este fic, otros que les hayan gustado o POT en general. Por lo pronto yo voy abrir un topic de Notas de la Autora, donde voy a hacer aclaraciones de los capis empezando por este. También abro otro para contestar reviews. Bueno, enunciadas las reglas vayan y habran los topics que quieran.**_

_**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron reviews. Espero sus comments para este y que charlemos hasta por los codos en el foro.**_

_**Muchos Saludos de NtR.**_

**Capitulo 5: Conclusiones (segunda parte)**

El joven entrenador del Seigaku contempló la partida de los aviones en el aeropuerto con algo de nostalgia para luego volver su mirada disgustada hacia el enorme gentío que lo rodeaba. _"Si por lo menos me hubiera dado una fotografía... Hace cinco años de la última vez que la ví "_, pensó a la vez que comenzaba a escrutar nuevamente en la multitud. Su mejor amigo, Eikichi Fisher le había encomendado la tarea de recoger a su hermanita Miyabi que venía de Londres. Forzando su memoria, consiguió recordar algunos de sus rasgos. Una niña muy extrovertida de brillante cabello rojo. Sus ojos verdes ligeramente rasgados eran lo único que evidenciaba su herencia oriental. De madre japonesa y padre inglés, creció en Londres luego del divorcio de sus padres. Eikichi, algo mayor, decidió seguir a su madre a Japón donde él lo conoció en primaria.

_"No debí aceptar... Siempre sucede lo mismo, cada vez que una chica se cruza en su camino, yo debo cumplir todos sus compromisos. Le haré pagar esta vez..."_, reflexionó una vez mas Tezuka, resoplando. Cuando ingresó al bachillerato sus padres le ofrecieron rentarle un apartamento para el solo, a fín de que no tuviera que viajar demasiado y pudiera estudiar con tranquilidad. Irse a vivir junto al apartamento, que su amigo de la infancia ocupara con su madre, no había sido una de sus mejores elecciones. Había tenido de todo menos calma, desde entonces.

La hora del arribo había transcurrido largamente, así que la chica debía de estarlo buscando tanto como él. Creía haber oído a Eikichi decir que Miyabi era una destacada tennista a nivel juvenil y que tenía intenciones de ingresar al prestigioso Seigaku...

_flashback_

- ... van a llevarse perfectamente. Los dos son unos freakis del tennis... - decía Eikichi rascándose la nuca con la mano, en la puerta del apartamento de su amigo. Iba muy bien vestido y era tan alto como su interlocutor.

- ¿Y porqué no va tu madre o tú? - preguntó Tezuka sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

- Mamá está de viaje, como siempre. Y yo... Bueno, ya quedé con Akane en que nos encontraríamos en el parque... No me perdonará lo de Mizuki si no voy... - comenzó a disculparse Eikichi tratando de parecer lo más inocente que pudiera.

- No serías tú, si no estuvieras metido en algún lío de faldas... - señaló Tezuka con resignación - ¿A que hora llega?

_fin del flasback_

Tezuka aguzó la vista y consiguió distinguir una muchacha pelirroja sentada en una banca a lo lejos. No podía verla bien desde donde estaba, pero si vió, con desgano, la enorme cantidad de maletas que la acompañaban. Se dirigió hacia allí lo más rápido que pudo hacerlo, esquivando bolsos, ancianos y niños traviesos. Ya casi estaba junto a ella cuando alguien se atravesó de repente haciéndolo trastabillar. Afortunadamente sus buenos reflejos lo salvaron de irse de bruces al suelo. Quedó con una rodilla tocando el suelo. Se acomodó las gafas y lo primero que vió frente a él, fue una jaulita pequeña que encerraba un gato negro. Este lo observaba sorprendido y junto a el se alzaban unas altísimas botas negras que vestían un par de piernas largas y delgadas. Alzó lentamente la vista recorriendo la figura de una joven, que sentada con las piernas deshinibidamente abiertas, exhibía una falda cuadrillé que no llegaba a tapar sus bragas blancas.

-... ¿Miyabi? - dijo casi susurrando y enrojeciendo hasta la raíz de sus rubios cabellos.

La jovencita arrugó el ceño un momento, escrutándolo ávidamente con sus ojos verdes. Luego de un instante se agachó a la altura de su rostro y murmuró.

- Kunimitsu ¿Piensas quedarte mucho tiempo más mirándome las bragas?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No necesitaba escuchar a Tezuka. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía chance de ganar, pero el desafío estaba hecho y no sería el quien se echara para atrás. Mientras tomaba una ducha repasaba sus opciones mentalmente, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión. Se miró con aire frustrado el hombro izquierdo que exhibía un gran hematoma. Apenas podía levantarlo sin sentir un intenso dolor. Debería irse preparando para una humillante derrota. Solo luna cosa lo consolaba, la imagen mental de una muchacha de pelo castaño que lo observaba con expresión angustiada, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas. Ryoma sonrió a pesar suyo.

Saliendo del baño Karupín vino a su encuentro maullando en señal de protesta.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - le habló el muchacho casi desnudo, sosteniendo la toalla en su cintura - espera que me vista.

Otro maullido en señal de aprobación.

El joven de oscuros cabellos verde azulados entró en su habitación. Bastante ordenada para un muchacho de su edad. Rápidamente tomó algunas prendas de su ropero y se vistió con ellas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para calzarse sus tennis y Karupín se acurrucó junto a él.

- Bien ¡Vamos a buscar tu comida! - exclamó finalmente, poniéndose de pie.

En la cocina lo recibió un monje de aspecto desarreglado que sentado a la mesa ojeaba con apatía unas revistas.

- ¿Tienes una cita? - murmuró con fingido desinterés.

- No es asunto tuyo - le respondió el hijo con irritación. El gato maullaba ahora descontroladamente, mientras el joven de mirada ámbar servía alimento en su plato.

- Entonces es una cita... - repitió el monje, sonriendo malvadamente mientras pasaba algunas páginas de su revista.

Ryoma se marchó con el ceño fruncido sin dignarse a contestar pero pecó de ingenuo al pensar que se libraría de su padre tan fácilmente. Cuando salía de la casa cargando sus raquetas, el desarrapado sujeto de antes lo aguardaba en las escaleras.

- Si tienes novia, deberías traerla a conocer a tu familia - continuó diciendo tratando de parecer indiferente.

_"Es lo último que haría."_, pensó Ryoma, calzándose su gorra blanca, mientras abandonaba la residencia de los Echizen, dejando a su padre perderse en sus ensoñaciones de esculturales mujeres que deseaba como prospectos de novia para su hijo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoka revisó los mensajes en su móvil. Había varios de su amiga Sakuno.

- Ya está en camino - le dijo a su acompañante. Un muchacho alto que llevaba un pañuelo atado cubriéndole la cabeza. Este observaba con poco entusiasmo las prisas de la hermosa jovencita a su lado.

- No entiendo por que tenemos que ir. Es cosa de Echizen. Que lo resuelva solo. - masculló con arrogancia.

- ¿Qué dices? Ese Akutsu podría ponerse violento en cualquier momento. Por eso te he pedido que vengas. Pero si no quieres, puedo ir sola. - repuso Tomoka con mirada centelleante - Yo nunca abandonaría a un amigo... - agregó despectivamente.

Kaoru se paralizó por un momento luego de oír hablar a su novia con tanta resolución. Todos pensaban que era superficial, impulsiva y tonta. Pero nadie sabía de su temple, su valor, su lealtad hacía sus seres queridos. Solo el conocía ese aspecto de su personalidad, era lo que más amaba en ella, además de que era la única capaz de hacerle tomar conciencia de los errores que su indomable soberbia le hacía cometer.

Tomoka se había alejado unos cuantos metros dejando a Kaoru con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Triste pero decidida, con algunas lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos continuó su camino hacia las canchas de tennis callejero. Alguien cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cintura haciéndola detenerse y oyó la voz de Kaoru en su oído.

- Perdóname... - susurró, haciéndola girar lentamente hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

Kaoru aprisionó su rostro en sus manos y le dió un largo y prolongado beso. "Te amo", jadeaba él, cada vez que sus bocas dejaban de hacer contacto. Tomoka sentía que se deshacía lentamente en sus brazos como si no estuviera realmente allí, en plena calle, como si se alejaran, flotando suavemente, ascendiendo, hacia un lugar que solo ellos conocían.

- Mi amor... No... No llegaremos a tiempo... - musitó la muchacha mientras los labios de Kaoru recorrían su cuello apasionadamente. Sabía que no podría soltarse, y que, en el fondo, no quería hacerlo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma consultó su reloj, daban las nueve y cinco. Podía entender la impuntualidad por parte del bestial Jin Akutsu, pero se le hacía raro de parte de Sakuno, luego de lo ocurrido esa misma tarde. Observó aburrido la cancha solitaria iluminada por la luz de varios faroles. En las canchas vecinas un par de parejas jugaban dobles frente a un público reducido. Se dejó caer perezosamente sobre una banca con sus raquetas junto a él. No había transcurrido ni un segundo cuando dos siluetas se recortaron de la oscuridad para transformarse lentamente en Tomoka Osakada y Kaoru Kaidoh. Parecían haber llegado corriendo hasta allí y ambos llevaban la ropa sospechosamente desarreglada. Además de que Osakada iba completamente despeinada con rastros de hojas secas en el cabello, mientras que Kaidoh se había calzado el pañuelo de cualquier manera.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí¿Vienen de algún safari en África? - dijo el muchacho sentado en la banca con un vago aire divertido. La pareja frente a él enrojeció vivamente.

- ¡Ryoma-sama tienes que detener esto! No puedes jugar en tu condición... - exclamó Tomoka de repente.

- Yo aceptaré el desafío en tu lugar... - dijo Kaoru dando un paso al frente para desconcierto de todos, aún de su novia que lo observaba estupefacta.

Luego de un breve momento de confusión, Ryoma negó con la cabeza pero una ligera sonrisa cruzó sus labios.

- Te lo agradezco sempai, pero es algo que yo debo hacer. - le dijo en tono bajo. Kaoru hizo un gesto de asentimiento, nadie comprendía mejor que él las urgencias del orgullo.

- Ryoma-sama... - musitó Tomoka antes de que otro de los invitados al encuentro se presentara de repente.

- ¿Qué es esto, mocoso¿Acaso trajiste a tu club de fans? - se burló Jin Akutsu. Vestía ropa deportiva y sujetaba su raqueta bajo el brazo con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ryoma lo observó con indiferencia, simplemente se puso de pie sosteniendo firmemente su raqueta en la mano izquierda. Tomoka y Kaoru se hicieron a un lado. Aunque Kaoru parecía presto a saltar encima del arrogante Akutsu en cualquier momento.

- No te apures enano. Hoy es tu día de suerte... - volvió a hablar Jin - Me ha llegado la noticia de que eres bastante frágil y que nuestro encuentro de esta tarde te ha dejado más inútil que antes. Pospondremos el partido, nos vemos en una semana - añadió en tanto giraba hacia la salida de la cancha.

- ¡Jugaremos ahora! - le gritó Ryoma, que había abandonado su aparente postura indiferente desde que oyó las palabras frágil e inútil.

- ¿Eso fue una orden? - masculló Akutsu volteándose a encararlo. Su rostro desprovisto de color, la mirada helada en sus ojos opacos.

- Si... - confirmó Ryoma gozando intensamente con la irritación de su oponente.

- ¡Jin! - gritó una voz que todos conocían, a espaldas de Akutsu.

- Cumplí mi parte del trato, Sakuno. Este microbio está clamando que alguien lo aplaste y no seré yo quien se niegue - repuso Jin tomando posición en la cancha - ¿Has visto mocoso? Yo también traje público - agregó señalando a Sakuno con la cabeza.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza avergonzada, cuando alzó la vista, Ryoma la observaba con la misma mirada hostil de antes. Quería desaparecer, que la tierra se la tragara. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Se apresuró a ocultarlas caminando hacia Tomoka que la observaba compadecida.

El partido comenzó con Ryoma al servicio. El primero fue un saque Twist...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No habían transcurrido ni treinta minutos de partido cuando fue obvio a los ojos de todos que el llamado príncipe del tennis estaba jugando muy por debajo del nivel que acostumbraba. Lo más alarmante, sin embargo, era el terrible esfuerzo que parecía costarle jugar aún a ese nivel tan bajo. Cada movimiento de su brazo izquierdo llenaba su frente de sudor. Cuando el resultado marcó 6-2, 6-0, no fue una sorpresa para nadie.

- Me has hecho perder mi tiempo, mocoso. Esto ha sido de lo más aburrido. - declaró Akutsu cuando el partido acabo.

Su adversario jadeaba cerca de la red, sujetándose el hombro. Cabizbajo, la gorra le cubría la mitad de su cara. Podían verlo parado allí como una estatua cuando era seguro que apenas podía estarse en pie. Jin Akutsu se dirigió silenciosamente a la salida de la cancha, allí encendió un cigarrillo mientras observaba con impaciencia a Sakuno.

- ¡Ryoma-sama! - lo llamó Tomoka, angustiada. Sin poder contenerse quiso correr a su encuentro, pero Kaoru la detuvo. Observándola con la mayor seriedad, le dijo.

- Deja que vaya ella... - y señaló a Sakuno que rodeó la cancha hasta colocarse frente a él.

Sakuno no podía ver su rostro pero lo oía jadear y su pecho subía y bajaba con agitación. En realidad no sabía que decirle, todo había salido mal y creía conocerlo lo bastante para suponer que nunca la perdonaría por lo de ese día.

- Ryoma... - murmuró finalmente.

El aludido levantó la cabeza con lentitud, su rostro cubierto de sudor tenía una expresión indefinible. El no sabía perder recordó la muchacha.

- Sakuno, se hace tarde. - interrumpió la voz de Akutsu que aún permanecía fumando junto a la alambrada.

La muchacha de ojos cafés volvió a clavar la mirada en el suelo.

- Vete. Te están esperando. - le dijo Ryoma secamente, al tiempo que le daba la espalda. Cuando llegó a la banca para guardar su raqueta, Sakuno y Akutsu se habían marchado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hora después de finalizado el partido, Ryoma seguía sentado en la banca junto a sus raquetas. Osakada y Kaidoh se habían ido hace veinte minutos, fueron muy amables pero en esos momentos el no deseaba compañía y se alegró cuando se fueron. Estaba claro que tendría que olvidarse de esa chica pelicastaña que tantos problemas le había traído. Era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, por supuesto, una voz interior le decía que no podía dictarle leyes a su corazón, el nunca obedecería. Y ella siempre estará ahí. _"Entonces estoy condenado..."_, pensó mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro.

Era bastante tarde y de seguro en su casa se preocuparían, así que tomó sus raquetas y se las cargó al hombro, abandonando la pista de tennis. Paseaba su mirada sobre cualquier cosa que lo hiciera olvidar lo sucedido hace unas horas y así fue que la vió. Acurrucada en los últimos peldaños de la escalera de piedra que estaba bajando. La muchacha apenas se movió, su expresión era la misma que aquella tarde en la enfermería. Pero Ryoma no estaba dispuesto a dejarse engañar esta vez. Bajó las escaleras como si nada y pasó junto a ella como si no hubiese existido. Solo se había alejado un poco cuando empezaron los remordimientos. Casi instintivamente giró la cabeza para verla de nuevo mientras continuaba su camino. Sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Se detuvo, no podía engañarse de aquella manera. Esas lágrimas le dolían también a él. Regresó hasta donde estaba y se sentó junto a ella. Sakuno lo observaba como si hubiera sido una aparición.

- Pepe..perdóname... Yo de verdad... Quería ayudarte... - tartamudeó la joven con su delicado timbre de voz alterado por el llanto - No quería que las cosas acabaran así. Jin me prometió que aplazaría la fecha del partido, dijo que jugar contra un lisiado no sería divertido de todas formas...

Ryoma se removió incómodo al oír la palabra "lisiado" y Sakuno se llevó las manos a la boca dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Lo siento... Fue lo que el dijo. - se disculpó ruborizada - Vine hasta aquí para asegurarme que cumpliera su promesa... Y ya sabes el resto. - agregó afligida.

- ¿Qué le prometiste tu a cambio? - inquirió Ryoma llegando a lo que más le interesaba saber.

- Solo que... Saldríamos hoy - respondió ella más ruborizada que antes - Pero no me fui con él. Me quedé a esperarte... - se apresuró a añadir.

- Ya veo...

Hubo un breve silencio, luego el joven habló mirándola seriamente con sus enormes ojos emitiendo pequeños destellos dorados.

- Sé que tuviste buenas intenciones, pero no necesito que hagas estas cosas por mí. Yo no soy así, no me gustan que interfieran en mis decisiones. Fuí yo quien lo retó y tenía intención de cumplir mi palabra sin importar las consecuencias. Ya estaba preparado para la derrota, pero podrías haberme ahorrado toda la humillación extra.

Sakuno no pudo soportarlo más y se hechó a llorar abiertamente cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Ryoma hizo a un lado sus raquetas y la rodeó con sus brazos. Haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su pecho.

- No llores... - le susurró - Perdóname, no quería que lloraras. No soy bueno para hablar.

Sakuno alzó sus bellos ojos húmedos hasta los de Ryoma. El le sonrió y ella sonrió también.

- No importa cuanto hallamos hecho para estropearlo ¿Verdad? - le dijo el dueño de aquellos ojos gatunos que tanto la enloquecían.

Sakuno sabía perfectamente de que hablaba. Su corazón la impulsaba en un sentido, pero la razón le aconsejaba lo contrario. _"No funcionará. Han sucedido muchas cosas. Somos muy diferentes..."_, reflexionaba mientras los pensamientos de Ryoma tomaban un rumbo similar. El silencio volvió a envolverlos por unos segundos y luego aquella palabra surgió de sus bocas casi al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Amigos?

Era lo que convenía a sus indecisos sentimientos por el momento y los dos lo aceptaron de buena gana. Ya diría el futuro si las esperanzas en sus corazones se verían alentadas a crecer o a desaparecer para siempre.

**No me maten ya prometí final feliz, lean las aclaraciones de este capi en el foro. Saluditos. XD**


	6. Los planes de Miyabi

**Bueno, la Revenge se acerca a su final. Este es el penúltimo capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. No se olviden de leer las notas de la autora en el foro y nos vemos en el capi 7.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. No olviden que si son anónimos les contesto en el foro. Saludos, NtR**

**PD: lo que está entre comillas con letra inclinada, son pensamientos.**

**Capítulo 6: Los planes de Miyabi**

Timbre a las siete de la Mañana. Un Tezuka pálido, ojeroso y vestido con una bata azul se arregla un poco a las apuradas y abre la puerta sin preguntar.

- Buen día, Miyabi - le dice en tono resignado a una jovencita pelirroja que apenas vestida con una playera enorme sostiene una taza frente a su cara.

- Desayuno... Kunimitsu... - contesta ella restregándose los ojos.

- Te dije que no vinieras vestida así... - le reclama el muchacho de gafas, como todas las mañanas.

- Pero si esta remera me tapa casi hasta las rodillas... - se quejó la chica señalando el largo de la playera blanca.

"Bueno, al menos no vino en ropa interior como la última vez...", recordó Tezuka abochornado.

- Pasa. - le dijo secamente, mirando con desagrado a la gatita negra que se le pegaba a los talones y se aventuraba dentro del apartamento con su dueña.

El joven se escabulló a la cocina donde desanimado comenzó a preparar el desayuno, vigilando todo lo que podía a la inquieta Miyabi que sin poder resistir su exacerbada curiosidad ojeaba ahora los papeles sobre la mesa. Todos los días eran igual desde que la recogió en el aeropuerto. Ella se aparecía con escasa ropa en su puerta puntualmente a las siete de la mañana para pedirle el desayuno. Eikichi nunca se levantaba tan temprano y su madre todavía estaba en el exterior sin planes de regresar por el momento. La muchacha era un desastre para casi todo y su hermano de ninguna manera consentía en que metiera sus manos en la cocina después del principio de incendio que provocó hace una semana, tratando de calentar un poco de café.

- ¿Este es el entrenamiento de hoy, Kunimitsu? - le inquirió desde el comedor agitando una de las hojas de papel que había tomado de la mesa.

- No. Es es entrenamiento del equipo masculino. Ustedes tendrán hoy a la entrenadora Ryuzaki. - le respondió él asperamente.

Un sonido similar a un abucheo le llegó desde el comedor, mezclado con los maullidos hambrientos de la gata.

- Quieta Enika. Kunimitsu hace el desayuno con toda la prisa que puede - la oyó Tezuka conversar con su mascota, tal y como solía hacerlo habitualmente. Como si el animal realmente le respondiera.

Con el desayuno listo sobre la mesa, solo había silencio cuando Miyabi tenía la boca llena y a veces ni siquiera así.

- Egtás genojado Gunimitsu?

- No. Pero si no bajas ese gato de la mesa, si me enojaré. - señaló Tezuka observando con disgusto al animal comer del plato de su ama.

- Ok, Ok... Don´t Worry! - se disculpó la incorregible Miyabi dejándole el resto de su desayuno a la gata negra, en un plato sobre el suelo.

Tezuka miró a otro lado tratando de imaginar que no estaba realmente allí sentado, haciendo de niñero de la maleducada hermana de su amigo. Reuniendo algo de concentración se abocó a leer un apunte que debía estudiar para el día siguiente.

- Estás de mal humor por el partido de ayer, ¿verdad? - inquirió Miyabi apoyando el mentón sobre la mesa.

_flashback_

Iba ganando el partido con amplia ventaja. Durante el descanso, su atención se vió irremediablemente atraída por el escándalo que armaban Osakada y el resto de su club de fans, disfrazadas con los colores del Seigaku y sosteniendo carteles que rezaban "Por la victoria, Príncipe". Ryoma hizo una mueca despectiva e iba a beber algo de agua, cuando la vió. Claro, los partidos de las chicas ya debían de haber acabado, supuso, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

- Capitana, ¿Has venido a echarme una porra? - le dijo bromeando.

Sakuno arrugó el ceño revelando lentamente los colores rojizos que asomaban a sus mejillas.

- ¿Quién te crees, Echizen, para que yo venga a echarte porras? - le contestó tomando el comentario de mala manera.

- Pues no hace mucho te veías tan ridícula como tu amiga - replicó él señalando a Tomoka. "¿Desde cuando vuelves a llamarme, Echizen?", pensó perdiendo los estribos.

La vió temblar de ira junto a la alambrada y luego dar media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

- Eso ha estado muy mal, Ryoma-sama - lo reprendió Tomoka apoyando las manos en su cintura.

- No hagas tanto ruido... - masculló el príncipe indiferente, preparándose nuevamente para jugar.

Su joven entrenador observaba la escena con creciente enfado. Luego de eso el rendimiento, de Echizen cayó notablemente, debido a su falta de concentración. Cuando el torneo acabó se lo llevó aparte para regañarlo, pero el no le prestó más atención que las veces anteriores. Tezuka no podía dejar de pensar que si su rival le hubiera ofrecido una dificultad mayor, el Seigaku hubiera perdido aquel encuentro. Las instancias se hacían cada vez más complicadas, y cosas como las que acababa de presenciar podían definir un partido.

_fin del flashback_

- Esos dos, un día se llevan bien y al siguiente se odian... - resumió Miyabi, hablando para si misma, mientras hacía dibujos invisibles sobre la mesa.

- Sí. - coincidió Tezuka, haciendo sus apuntes a un lado. - El Seigaku está lejos de tener el prodigioso equipo del pasado, pero aún así yo creí que de la mano de Echizen y Ryuzaki podrían con todos los obstáculos. - añadió cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con frustración.

- Yo puedo ayudarte. - afirmó Miyabi haciéndose la misteriosa - Será una compensación por prepararme el desayuno - agregó.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer tú? - inquirió Tezuka sorprendido.

- Bueno, es obvio lo que sucede entre ellos ¿no? - dijo Miyabi arqueando las cejas, a lo que Tezuka respondió con una mas que elocuente confusión.

- ¿Eres ciego? Esos dos se gustan. Are you understand me, now? - explicó la muchacha.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿y por eso pelean constantemente? No parece lógico. - opinó Tezuka ceñudo.

- Me cuesta creer que tengas 16 años, parece que tuvieras 116. - manifestó Miyabi con expresión pícara.

El joven rubio frente a ella solo pudo sonreir.

- Déjalo en mis manos. Tengo una bien ganada reputación entre mis amigos, en asuntos del corazón. - habló ella con suficiencia ante un incrédulo Tezuka.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La última media hora se la pasó haciendo dibujitos en el margen de la hoja de su cuaderno. Estaba agotada por el entrenamiento que sumado al aburrimiento de soportar la clase de historia, estaba resultando en somnolencia. Tomoka a su derecha, daba cabezadas casi a punto de golpear de bruces su pupitre. A su izquierda la extravagante Miyabi Fisher, la observaba con fijeza, una sonrisa tonta rondaba sus labios. _"¿Qué le pasa a esta?"_, pensó Sakuno sin oir nada de lo que decía el profesor en ese momento.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Ryuzaki? - oyó ahora claramente la voz del profesor y vió su mirada clavada en ella.

- Perdón... No lo oí antes, profesor. - se disculpó Sakuno avergonzada.

- Sí estas de acuerdo en hacer el trabajo en grupo con Fisher y Echizen - repitió el profesor algo impaciente - la Srta Fisher lo ha solicitado así, me dijo que ustedes dos la ayudaban con algunas cuestiones del idioma japonés.

Tanto Ryoma como Sakuno le dedicaron una mirada ceñuda a su pelirroja compañera de clases preguntándose exactamente lo mismo ¿Porqué dijo esa mentira?

- ¿Y bien Ryuzaki? - dijo el profesor con fastidio.

- eh... Si - contestó ella no muy convencida. _"¿Qué te traes entre manos?"_, pensó mirándola con desconfianza. Un pupitre, detrás de ella Ryoma tenía una expresión similar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Que crees que estás haciendo? - gritó Sakuno, su voz retumbó en los vestidores. Frente a ella una jovencita pelirroja se limitó a sonreir malignamente.

- No me lo agradezcas tanto Sakuno-chan - habló por fin Miyabi. Con excepción de las dos muchachas en disputa, no había nadie más en los vestuarios. Las demás integrantes del equipo ya habían salido rumbo a las canchas - Capitana, ya es hora. No querrá llegar tarde a la práctica ¿que ejemplo sería ese para las demás?

- Solo me has traído problemas desde que llegaste. No basta con jugar bien al tennis ¿sabes? La disciplina es fundamental - la regañó mientras se encaminaban a la salida - ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que debes traer el uniforme a las prácticas? No puedes venir con esas faldas tan cortas, ni con la camiseta transparente de la semana pasada. - agregó echándole una mirada a su vestimenta.

- How boring!

- ¿Acaso disfrutas con ese exhibicionismo? Te agrada que la mitad de los varones de la escuela se escapen de sus clases para verte mostrar tus encantos en la cancha - continuó Sakuno en el mismo tono severo - Por mas que me esfuerce no logro comprenderte - añadió por último.

No importaba cuanto la sermoneara la expresión de Miyabi siempre era la misma, como si tuviera tapones en los oídos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tezuka_

La práctica tocaba a su fin. Solo faltaban diez minutos cuando vió a Echizen acercarse a las canchas donde practicaba el equipo femenino. Sin ningún interés genuino le preguntó sobre la formación de los titulares para el próximo torneo. El le contestó vagamente que la entrenadora Ryuzaki aún no estaba decidida sobre algunos detalles, pero Echizen ya no lo escuchaba. Se había alejado unos cuantos metros y contemplaba embobado a la capitana Ryuzaki devolviendo un servicio de una forma especialmente espectacular. No era el único, por supuesto, un creciente número de admiradores se colgaba de la alambrada todos los días a esa hora para ver jugar a la atractiva capitana y a la no menos bella extranjera pelirroja. Buscó a Miyabi con la mirada y no tardó en hallarla, ahora, junto a Echizen. Llevaba sus raquetas al hombro y parecía estar hablándole. Echizen se veía molesto al principio y luego casi desconcertado. No pudo evitar preguntarse si aquello tendría que ver con lo que estuvieron hablando en su apartamento la mañana anterior. _"¿Qué piensas hacer Miyabi?"_. La pregunta flotó en su mente unos segundos y de repente fue abruptamente respondida. Frente a él, a solo unos metros, la muchacha abrazaba a un confundidísimo Echizen besándolo en la boca.

_Ryoma_

Feliz de tener una excusa para hablar con Tezuka, se dirigía a la cancha de las chicas. Ni bien atravesó la entrada a las canchas vió a esa rara Fisher observándolo con fijeza. No le dió importancia y continuó hacia donde estaba Tezuka supervisando el entrenamiento. Le preguntó por la formación y luego volvió su felina mirada hacia la pista de tennis más cercana. Sakuno se veía preciosa en aquel mismo momento mientras devolvía con elegancia aquel dificil servicio. También vió a todos los imbéciles lujuriosos en la alambrada y la cólera arrancó destellos dorados de sus ojos. Poco a poco se aplacó al pensar que él no se sentía muy diferente a ellos. Observarla de lejos, era lo único que podía hacer ultimamente. Nunca llegaba a comprender por que todo resultaba tan complicado entre ellos dos. Cuando creyó que finalmente las diferencias se acabarían surgían otras más pequeñas pero no menos molestas. El se esforzaba pero siempre acababa ofendiéndola de alguna manera. Como en el torneo anterior cuando bromeó con el asunto de las porras, él simplemente estaba feliz de que ella estuviera allí, era la primera vez que lo hacía desde séptimo.

Absorto en sus pensamientos no vió acercarse a Miyabi.

- ¿Viniste a verla? - sugirió con seductora voz la pelirroja.

- ¿De que hablas? - dijo él fingiendo no saber a que se refería. Aunque los colores que se le subieron a la cara lo delataron.

- No sabes mentir, Echizen - continuó Miyabi - No te preocupes. Estoy aquí para ayudarte...

Seguidamente le echó los brazos al cuello y pegó sus labios a los suyos.

_Sakuno_

_"Puedo devolverlo"_, pensó, mientras alcanzaba la veloz pelota y consiguía marcar otro punto a su favor. Por el rabillo del ojo llegó a ver a Ryoma hablando con Miyabi. Con algún esfuerzo volvió a concentrase en el partido. Ahora estaba al servicio y se preparó para sacar. El saque fue realmente rápido pero su contrincante consiguió restarlo. Se apresuró hacia la red. _"Miyabi... Ryoma... besándose"_. Era muy tarde, no logró reaccionar a tiempo y la pelota le dió de lleno en la cara. Sintió la sangre bajar de golpe por su nariz. Se colocó las manos sobre ella pero no fue suficiente y algunas gotas escaparon manchando de rojo su uniforme. _"Demonios como debes estar riéndote de mí"._ El dolor arrancó algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Ryuzaki ¿Estás bien? - preguntó la voz preocupada de Tezuka.

- Lo siento muchísimo capitana - decía, avergonzada, la muchacha que era su oponente hace un momento.

- Estoy bien... - dijo Sakuno con voz nasal. - Voy a la enfermería...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Miyabi no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿Me crees ahora Kunimitsu?

- Te creo (y ya te dije que en la escuela debes llamarme entrenador). Pero no apruebo tus métodos. Deja de buscarte problemas, la entrenadora Ryuzaki está furiosa contigo. Habla de expulsarte del equipo.

- ¿Solo porqué besé a Echizen? Son realmente estrictos en esta escuela.

- No finjas que no sabes de que hablo. Esa solo fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La semana pasada te sancionó por lo del uniforme y la anterior por tu venta ilegal de camisetas del Seigaku...

- Estás de mal humor entrenador ¿Acaso estás celoso?

Silencio.

- No te preocupes por lo de Ryuzaki y Echizen. Tú solo relájate y espera ver los resultados. Tengo que irme, hasta pronto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? - habló Sakuno saliendo de la enfermería, después que la hemorragia nasal se detuvo.

- Tenemos que hacer un trabajo de historia ¿recuerdas? - replicó Miyabi tranquilamente.

Algo alejado, el príncipe del tennis parecía clavado al suelo. Un ligero sonrojo coloreó su rostro, sus ojos lucían tristes. Cuando la vió, abrió la boca, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente, volviendo a asumir aquel aire arrogante que lo caracterizaba. Caminaron los tres hacia la salida del colegio en el más absoluto silencio, hasta que Sakuno inquirió.

- ¿Donde nos reuniremos?

- Mañana, en casa de Echizen.

- De ninguna manera - se negó él, hablando por primera vez. Los ojos de Sakuno se le clavaban hirientes. Desvió su mirada hacia la calle.

- ¿Porqué en casa de él? Podemos ir a mi casa - opinó Sakuno pensando que sí tenía que compartir espacio con el enemigo, mejor que fuera un terreno que dominara perfectamente.

- Por que Horio me contó que Ryoma-kun tiene un gato y además tengo curiosidad por conocer al legendario Samurai Echizen. - expuso Miyabi tranquilamente.

Ryoma intentó no pensar demasiado en las locuras que su padre podía llegar a cometer en presencia de aquellas dos bellas muchachas. Argumentó todo recurso que se le viniera a la mente para impedir que la reunión fuera en su casa. Mas Miyabi estaba decidida a salirse con la suya y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Una vez que se pusieron de acuerdo, Miyabi se despidió de ellos y se fué en dirección opuesta. Algún tiempo, transcurrió en silencio y entonces, Ryoma preguntó, disimulando su ansiedad.

- ¿Te duele el golpe?

- No tienes que fingir que te importa.

- Esta bien. No me importa - replicó el con aspereza.

- No tienen que usarme como excusa para verse. Puedo hacer el trabajo de historia sola y agregaré sus nombres. Solo líbrame de tener que ir a esa ridícula reunión.

- ¿De que hablás? Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa.

- ¿A quien tratas de engañar?

- Si lo dices por lo de hoy. Fue ella la que se me lanzó encima. No me preguntes por que lo hizo, ha de estar loca.

- Claro, y tu te resististe con todas tus fuerzas ¿verdad? - dijo Sakuno con sarcasmo.

El joven permaneció callado envuelto en un silencio cargado de indignación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Espera, tengo un mensaje - le dijo Sakuno sacando el movil de su mochila.

El arrogante jovencito a su lado se apoyaba sobre una de las columnas en la entrada del templo, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. La observaba con fastidio hace casi quince minutos. Se había negado a entrar hasta que no llegara la tercera integrante del grupo. Amoscado, se dedicó a contemplar con desinterés a los transeuntes que pasaban por allí.

- Dice que llegará tarde. Que comencemos sin ella. - le oyó decir, como si fuera su sentencia de muerte.

- Sígueme - le habló él secamente adentrándose en el templo. Ella lo siguió a alguna distancia simulando entretenerse con el paisaje.

En la puerta, un gato muy peludo se cruzó en el camino de Sakuno y le dedicó una mirada semejante a la de su dueño. Contra su voluntad ella sonrió al reparar en el parecido. Se agachó hasta donde estaba y deslizó su mano por el suave pelaje. El animal complacido comenzó a ronronear. Ryoma contemplaba aquella escena con evidente placer que trató de disimular invitándola a entrar en la casa con sequedad. Karupín los siguió.

- Pero si es la nieta de Sumire-chan (¡Que linda!) - saludó un desaseado monje - Mucho gusto. Yo soy el padre de Ryoma.

- Soy Sakuno Ryuzaki, es un placer conocerlo, señor. Mi abuela me ha hablado mucho de usted. - se presentó la muchacha inclinándose ligeramente.

Junto a ella Ryoma observaba a aquel hombre con tal consternación que Sakuno estaba segura que si le hubiera preguntado, el habría negado cualquier tipo de parentesco. Sin embargo el parecido era obvio y así los demostraba la mirada gatuna en el rostro del monje.

- Si, Sumire-chan es una vieja amiga. Me ha contado que juegas tennis. Si quieres algunas lecciones cuando acabes tu tarea... - decía Nanjirou con la vista clavada sin disimulo en la falda de la jovencita. Ryoma ya sin poder evitarlo estaba rojo de rabia, por suerte su madre vino a interrumpir.

- Nanjirou, prometiste ir a traer las cosas del mercado. Vete que las estoy necesitando - lo urgió.

El monje salió de allí maldiciendo su suerte. Y la madre de Ryoma les dejó libre la mesa del comedor para poder comenzar con el dichoso trabajo de historia.

Transcurrieron dos horas y se hacía obvio que Miyabi no vendría. Sakuno y Ryoma no hacían más que hablarse con monosílabos y tomar aburridas notas en sus cuadernos. Cuando ella no lo veía, Ryoma se dedicaba a recorrer sus facciones minuciosamente, garabateando idioteces en su cuaderno. Se sentía ebrio de tenerla tan cerca. No perdía detalle de la forma en que el cabello le caía graciosamente sobre la frente o el hábito de llevarse el bolígrafo a la boca continuamente. Cuando volteó a ver su hoja había escrito "Sakuno Ryuzaki" en letra grande y perfectamente clara. Horrorizado cerró el cuaderno de golpe y propuso.

- Ya estoy aburrido. Juguemos un partido.

- No traje mi raqueta - dijo ella, no muy interesada realmente.

- Puedes jugar con una mía - respondió él poniendose de pie para buscar las raquetas en su habitación.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy convencida Sakuno se dejó arrastrar a las canchas de tennis callejero. Había una cancha en el templo pero Ryoma se negó a jugar allí, argumentando la poca iluminación a esas horas de la tarde. Aunque su verdadero motivo era alejarla de las indiscretas miradas de su padre.

El juego comenzó sin demasiado entusiasmo por parte de ninguno Sakuno comenzaba a pensar que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

- No me la hagas fácil Ryoma-kun - se burló ella acusando un falso tono cariñoso.

- Cállate y juega - farfulló el príncipe con acritud. _"No querrás que juegue en serio contigo"_.

- Esperaba más del príncipe del tennis - continuó hostigándolo Sakuno, mientras devolvía con facilidad todas las pelotas que le lanzaba su oponenente.

El día comenzó a oscurecerse más rápido de lo usual. Inmensas nubes negras surcaban el cielo amenazando lluvia en cualquier momento. Las pocas personas que aún estaban por allí, comenzaron a marcharse hasta que solo quedaron ellos. Una debil llovizna comenzó a empaparlos pero no se daban por enterados, metidos de lleno en el juego.

Sin quererlo Ryoma había ido endureciendo su técnica gradualmente en respuesta a las constantes provocaciones de su contricante. La muchacha no había conseguido marcarle ni un punto y cada vez estaba más ofuscada y menos ágil. En tanto, los pensamientos del joven iban por un rumbo muy distinto. La luz del farol revelaba las formas que la ropa mojada de la capitana dejaba transparentar. La remera se le pegaba dejando entrever sus delicadas curvas femeninas. Era una suerte poder atribuir el color de sus mejillas al ejercicio físico, sin embargo se censuraba interiormente, _"¿Acaso quieres convertirte en tu padre?"_. Pero estaba lejos de ser lo mismo. Solo ella podía hacerle perder el control de esa manera, ninguna otra chica había inspirado esas sensaciones en él jamás.

Punto de partido. Ryoma guió con increíble habilidad la pelota hacia el terreno de su adversaria, y esta no tuvo nada que hacer. El partido concluyó dejando aplastantemente derrotada a Sakuno.

- Solo eres una chica después de todo, capitana. - le dijo el joven de la mirada felina con su habitual falta de tacto.

Sakuno cerraba sus dedos firmemente alrededor de su raqueta recurriendo a toda su fortaleza para no incurrir en algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Mas no estaba preparada para aquellas últimas palabras que venciendo todas sus barreras inhibitorias, la hicieron perder la razón por un momento. Aferró la raqueta y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas esperando que cuando lo alcanzara lo hiciera sentir la mitad de mal de lo que ella se sentía.

Ryoma reaccionó a tono con sus excelentes reflejos evitando la raqueta voladora, pero Sakuno perdió el equilibrio y debido a lo resbaloso del humedo suelo, cayó hacia atrás. El joven genio del tennis la observó perplejo por un segundo sin acabar de creer lo que había sucedido, pero viéndola sentada en el suelo con la ropa embarrada se apresuró a saltar la red e ir en su ayuda. Entre tanto la lluvia había aumentado su intensidad y ambos estaban completamente empapados.

Sakuno dejó que la ayudara a ponerse de pie. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos abochornada por su arranque anterior. Con fastidio notó que se había doblado la muñeca y le dolía bastante.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Me duele la muñeca.

- Déjame ver... - le dijo él sujetando suavemente la mano herida. La movió en varias direcciones, le preguntó si le dolía pero ella negó con la cabeza y Ryoma suspiró aliviado.

- Vamos allá - dijo el muchacho sin soltar su mano y la llevó hasta una banca sobre la que se elevaba un alero y constituia el único refugio de la lluvia en el lugar.

Al llegar, permanecieron de pie un rato viendo la lluvia caer sobre las pistas de tennis. Sakuno respiraba entrecortadamente junto a él, con el cabello pegándosele empapado a la frente. Armándose de valor, Ryoma le tomó la mano como había hecho hace un momento, pero esta vez, la llevó lentamente hasta su corazón. No se atrevía aún a mirarla a los ojos. _"Díselo, díselo. Sabes que no tienes opción"_. Cuando alzó la vista encontró aquel par de encantadores ojos cafés fijos en él, enormemente abiertos por la sorpresa.

-... Yo... -

-...

- Yo... - balbuceó luchando por hacer brotar las palabras de su boca - ... Lamento lo que dije hace un rato. - añadió sin atreverse a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- No tiene importancia. - lo disculpó ella desilusionada - Pérdoname tú por arrojarte la raqueta.

Ryoma sonrió. Ella quiso retirar la mano pero él la retuvo. Su corazón latía con locura y Sakuno podía sentirlo con toda claridad. Como si pudiera tomarlo en su mano en cualquier momento.

- Sakuno... - volvió a intentarlo Ryoma mirándola una vez más con sus resplandecientes ojos ambarinos. Ella se estremeció de solo escuchar su nombre de sus labios. - Yo... Te...

- ¿Qué?

- ... amo - lo había dicho. Quería rodearla con sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse, pero antes deseaba escucharla decirlo. Deseaba que la voz de aquel ángel repitiera lo que el acababa de decir. La mano de Sakuno descansaba aún sobre su pecho como si literalmente tuviera su corazón en sus manos.

Sakuno no esperaba que Ryoma volviese a atreverse luego de lo que pasó la primera vez. No cabía duda que realmente debía decir la verdad todo en él lo delataba, desde los fuertes latidos de su corazón hasta el leve rubor en su rostro. _"Como siempre lo quisiste. A tu merced... A que esperas? Acaba con él"_. No. _"¿Te convertirás en su juguete? No recuerdas lo que juraste cuando se fué a California"_. Pero lo amo. _"¡Haz como gustes! Lo único que es seguro es que volverá a lastimarte"_. Me arriesgaré.

La vacilación de la muchacha tenía a Ryoma en ascuas. Aprisionando su rostro entre sus manos la obligó a mirarlo.

- Sakuno... ¿Tú...?

- Sí... - susurró ella dejando que sus labios aprisionaran los suyos. Aquel contacto la hacía perder la razón y continuó hasta que se separaron jadeando. "Mi amor... Mi amor", susurraba él sujetando dulcemente su delgado cuello, mientras ella se sentía arder por dentro y él continuaba subyugándola con su boca.

El la estrechaba con fuerza rodeandola con sus vigorosos brazos. "Te amo" jadeó Sakuno, como pudo creer que podría ser felíz de otra manera que no fuera allí en aquella, estrecha unión con su príncipe.

Ryoma simplemente no podía contenerse, tener la dulce figura de su ángel entre sus manos, lo enloquecía. No podía hacer caso a otra cosa que no fueran sus instintos. Y estos no hacían mas que repetirle cuanto la deseaban. "Quiero tenerte...", se encontró diciendo. "Mi amor, quiero tenerte...", murmuró una vez más deslizando una de sus manos bajo su playera. Ella tembló de placer involuntariamente y el se sintió un dios, su dios.

La levantó entre sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la apoyó suavemente en la banca. La lluvia no cesaba de repiquetear en el alero.

- Van a vernos... - musitó ella. Pero a él ya nada le importaba quería poseerla con desesperación.

Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas. Los suaves gemidos de su ángel eran música en sus oídos. Rozó su cuello con la boca, embriagándose del perfume de su piel. Sus manos la recorrían entera haciéndola vibrar. "Ryoma..." murmuraba ella aferrándose a él con sus piernas.

Era la locura. _"¿Lo vés? Solo piensa en él, no ha podido esperar ni un poco por tí. Obtendrá lo que quiere y te hará a un lado. Mañana serás una extraña"_. No, él me ama. _"Se está burlando de tí ¿Le darás las armas para destruirte?"_. No. _"Si te ama. Esperará. Compruébalo. Pídele que se detenga..."_

Contradiciendo todos sus instintos, Sakuno intentó apartarse de él.

- Ryoma, basta... - murmuró apresada bajo su peso - Detente... Ryoma... - continuó empujándolo suavemente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó él confundido, incorporándose con alguna dificultad y arrodillándose junto a la banca donde Sakuno se enderezó hasta quedar sentada.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Estamos en una cancha de tennis ¿Sabes? - le recriminó sacando a relucir todas sus inseguridades de una sola vez. - Soy tan importante para tí que quieres hacerme el amor ¿aquí?

Ryoma soportaba cada palabra pacientemente, apretando los puños, sintiéndose víctima de una terrible injusticia.

- Pués deberías haberte quejado antes ¿No? - objetó, utilizando una expresión poco afortunada dada la situación, era claro que él no entendía de sutilezas. La expresión de Sakuno se hizo glacial.

- No puedo entender lo cerca que estuve de creerte. Nunca me equivoqué sobre tí. Eres incapaz de amar a alguien más que a tí mismo. - le dijo con desprecio mientras se ponía de pie para irse.

- Sakuno... Espera... - dijo Ryoma saliéndole al paso, pero ella lo evitó y continuó su camino saliendo de la pistas de tennis. - No me dejes... - murmuró para el mismo viendo todas sus esperanzas de felicidad desvanecerse junto con aquella joven de cabello castaño. No lo había notado antes pero ya no llovía.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Donde está Eikichi?

- I dunno. Creo que salió con su novia.

- Bueno, pasaré más tarde.

- ¿Qué dices? Pasa que estoy aburrida.

- No dijiste que tenías que hacer un trabajo de historia.

- Echizen y Ryuzaki han de estar encargándose de eso en este momento...

- ¿Es eso parte de tu plan?

- Yeah ¿Quieres palomitas? Podemos ver unos partidos de tennis que tengo grabados.

- y cual será tu siguiente paso, si se puede saber.

- Pués ¿es obvio no? Resulta lógico si lo piensas...

- ¿Lógico?

- Pero no creo que vaya a ser necesario. De seguro el Lunes en la escuela ya los verás tomados de la mano.

Silencio incrédulo.

- ¿Aún se necesita el dinero para el campamento deportivo antes de los nacionales?

- Sí.

- Entonces mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro ¡Mira! Ha parado de llover.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Solo puedo agregar que:**

_**"Conmigo nada es facil**_

_**Ya debes saber**_

_**Me conoces bien**_

_**Y sin ti todo es tan aburrido**_

_**El cielo esta cansado ya de ver**_

_**La lluvia caer**_

_**Y cada día que pasa es uno mas**_

_**Parecido a ayer**_

_**No encuentro forma alguna de**_

_**Olvidarte porque**_

_**Seguir amandote es inevitable"**_

**de "Inevitable" (Shakira)**


	7. Intrigas terminadas

**Holaaaaaaaas, como regalo de primavera, este es el hiperlargo y delirante final de Revenge of Sakuno. Mil Gracias a todos por alentarme a continuar esta historia a través de sus reviews y por bancarse semejante espera para leer el final. Mas tarde voy a editar este capi para contestar reviews del capi anterior y de este cuando vayan apareciendo.**

**Advierto desde ahora que hay un par de escenitas fuertes (je je), y que hay un epílogo para redondear un cabo suelto que me había quedado. **

**Saludos, NtR**

**Capítulo 07: Intrigas terminadas**

El teléfono estuvo sonando toda la mañana, pero nadie contestaba en la residencia de los Ryuzaki. Sakuno se tapó todo lo que pudo con las frazadas, pero era imposible no oir el timbre que no cesaba de sonar. La fiebre no la dejó dormir en toda la noche y su aspecto era lamentable. Tenía los labios resecos, dolor de cabeza y una molesta congestión. Se enderezó en su cama penosamente y sacó un movil de su mochila. Tapándose un oído y sujetando el celular en el otro marcó el número se Miyabi Fisher. El teléfono en el piso bajo de la casa no dejaba de tintinear.

- Hi..? - escuchó que alguien decía del otro lado.

- Miyabi... - habló con la voz absolutamente ronca.

- yeah, ¿Quién es?

- Sakuno Ryuzaki...

- ¿Sakuno? Suenas realmente mal ¿Estás enferma?

- Sí, ¿y a que no sabes quien tiene la culpa?

- ¿De que hablas? I'm sorry. Lamento no haber ido para lo de historia, pero mi hermano de verdad estaba... enfermo... - se apresuró a mentir Miyabi.

- No te llamé para escuchar mentiras. El trabajo quedó incompleto, por eso te llamo ¿Porqué no vienes a mi casa y lo acabamos juntas?

- ¿Qué? y ¿Echizen-kun? - preguntó Miyabi sorprendida - ¿qué pasó ayer que no pudieron acabar? - añadió con malicia.

- ¡Eso no te importa! - le gritó Sakuno con el resto de voz que le quedaba - Confórmate con saber que de no ser por tí no tendría esta horrible gripe...

- mmm, los pilló la lluvia. Eso es muy romántico...

- No te rías de mí.

- ¿Quién se ríe? Ustedes dos no tienen remedio ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal, ahora? - rezongó Miyabi.

- Lo sabía... Lo hiciste todo a propósito ¿Qué más te da a tí lo que suceda entre nosotros?

- Hey, hey, calm down. Te mueres por desahogarte Sakuno-chan. Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Sakuno iba a contestarle que no se metiera en su vida. Pero ella tenía razón, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y no pudo encontrar a Tomoka por ninguna parte. Así que sin dar demasiados detalles le relató a grandes razgos, lo sucedido el día anterior.

- ¿y dices que Echizen no para de llamarte?

- Nadie más sería tan terco para insistir durante tres horas seguidas...

- ¿Quieres un consejo?

- Claro...

- ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono y escucha lo que tenga que decirte!

- Pero...

- Nada. Contesta la llamada. - la interrumpió tajante la pelirroja - Sakuno eres muy rara, parece que te complaces en no entenderlo. Estás continuamente buscando excusas para alejarte de él. Te tengo noticias, cuando quieres a alguien no hay garantías. Si no te arriesgas (con lo enamorada que estás de él) nunca serás felíz.

- ¿Y que se supone que voy a decirle?

- I dunno... ¿Porqué no lo invitas a tu casa?

- Mis padres no están.

- Mejor...

- ¡Miyabi!

- No pierdas más tu tiempo conmigo. Deja el trabajo de historia en mis manos. Ustedes ya saben. Tomense la tarde libre. Bye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kunimitsu ¿Sabes algo de historia?

El aludido le dedicó a su pelirroja interlocutora una elocuente mueca de fastidio. Se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla y bostezó ligeramente. Una gatita negra se paseaba entre sus piernas, lo cual pareció recordarle algo desagradable.

- Es la última vez que este gato entra aquí ¿Entendido? - le advirtió el joven de cabello rubio, señalando al pequeño animal.

- Ya te dije que Enika no se comió ese pez dorado de tu pecera - replicó Miyabi de inmediato, intensamente concentrada en la tarea manual que tenía delante. Sostenía unas tijeras y recortaba fotos para armar alguna especie de collage.

Tezuka Kunimitsu se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar con recelo a la gata negra, que sabiamente había ido a reunirse con su dueña. Espió por el rabillo del ojo el inquietante cartel sobre la mesa. Los colores le asomaron a la cara de inmediato.

- Tu crees que es necesario ser tan explícitos - observó señalando una fotografía en particular, pero la pelirroja se limitó a encogerse de hombros y continuar con su tarea - ¿Cuando te tomaste esa foto? ¿Fue en alguna fiesta de disfraces? - agregó desconcertado.

- No, fue en mi graduación del año pasado.

- ¿Era una fiesta de disfraces? - volvió a inquirir el muchacho de gafas con ingenuas esperanzas.

- No... - negó la muchacha que continuaba imperturbablemente su tarea.

El joven entrenador decidió no hacer más preguntas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyabi era muy determinada, pero ella, era Sakuno y sus tiempos eran diferentes. Necesitaba al menos ese domingo para estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Así que aunque el teléfono continuó sonando hasta la tarde, no se dignó a contestar. No tenía objeto, ella ya había tomado una decisión. Se sentía un poco tonta por haber estado tan enojada con él. No todo era su culpa. Quizá fuera alguien que no poseía en lo absoluto el don de la sutileza, quizá fuera algo arrogante, quizá nadie más que ella sería capaz de amarlo tal como era. Pero lo amaba y una verdad como esa no se esconde facilmente sin consecuencias. Aceptar su destino entonces era todo lo que le restaba hacer. El tiempo no importaba. Además, era cuestión de horas para que se encontraran en la escuela y cuando estuviesen frente a frente otra vez. No se dejaría enredar por cuestiones sin sentido y la verdad de su corazón, así lo esperaba, quedaría expuesta.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún no se recuperaba del chaparrón del Sábado. Sentía dolor detrás de la nuca y en la espalda. Trató de hacer algunos ligeros ejercicios de estiramiento mientras se desplazaba perezosamente hacia su salón de clases. No reparó en el extraño ambiente que lo rodeaba. Ni en los llamativos carteles pegados a lo largo del pasillo. Estaba demasiado concentrado en fingir que se encontraba perfectamente. Aún cuando al abrir la puerta de su salón trendría que confrontar a Sakuno. La vergüenza tiño sus mejillas de un ligero tono rojizo, pero consiguió dominarse a último momento y para cuando entró en su salón su aspecto era tan altanero como de costumbre.

No quería mirarla a los ojos, pero cuando pasó junto a ella, no tuvo opción y se sorprendió de encontrarla innaturalmente calmada. Aún más, fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada y hasta sonreirle debilmente. El no pudo hacerlo tan elegantemente, se quedó petrificado en medio del camino estorbando el paso a sus compañeros, deseosos de volver a sus pupitres antes de que llegara el profesor. Entonces reaccionó tardíamente, entre las miradas asesinas de los numerosos alumnos que lo rodeaban. Tomó asiento a toda prisa tratando de ocultar sin éxito, que había vuelto a sonrojarse. Por suerte, la clase comenzó de inmediato, y no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse mortificado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un gran tumulto se generó en el comedor de la escuela Seigaku a la hora del almuerzo. En el centro de aquel alboroto estaba un jovencito de cabello color caoba y aires de superioridad. En el bolsillo de su camisa guardaba un manojo de boletos para algún evento, los cuales aferraba como si fueran su pasaje al estrellato.

- Vamos, Horio ¡Véndeme los boletos de una vez!

- Horio yo te lo pedí primero. Quiero mejores lugares, los que esten mas cerca de la pasarela...

- Esos valen el triple - aseguró Horio sin inmutarse.

- ¿Es verdad que van desfilar en traje de baño?

- Claro que sí - respondió el dueño de los boletos sacando una pequeña libretita - Ahora hagan una fila. Nadie tiene privilegios, si quieren una entrada fórmense - añadió tomando asiento y disponiendose al oficio de boletero.

El capitán del Seigaku eligió aquel momento para aparecer en escena. Se sentó aparte y comenzó a comer su almuerzo solitariamente. Aunque estaba intrigado por saber que tramaban todos reunidos allá con Horio. Todos los varones de la escuela estaban allí formados, comprando alguna especie de entrada, bajo las despectivas miradas de las chicas que circulaban por el comedor. Cuando acabó su almuerzo se acercó curioso. Horio le daba la espalda y no lo vió aproximarse.

- Hey, Horio ¿Miyabi-chan te ha dado permiso?

- Si. Soy uno de los pocos vendedores autorizados - fanfarroneó Horio.

- ¿Es cierto que Ryuzaki participará?

- Sí. Yo también muero por verla en traje de baño ¿Te imaginas esas curvas? - decía Horio dibujando en el aire con ambas manos las curvas en cuestión.

Detrás de el, un par de ojos ambarinos relampaguearon furiosos. Antes de sospechar que estaba hablando demás, Horio se vió arrastrado hacia atrás violentamente. Su capitán lo sujetó de la camiseta y lo elevó hasta la altura de su rostro.

- Explícate... - murmuró Echizen como si estuviera masticando las palabras.

Horio tembló involuntariamente y no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido. Todos los que formaban fila se dispersaron instantaneamente desalojando el comedor antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca.

- No fue mi idea... Echizen... Miyabi-chan... Fue ella... Es para juntar dinero para el campamento deportivo - balbuceó Horio con un hilo de voz, señalando con un tembloroso dedo un llamativo afiche pegado en la cartelera.

Ryoma tuvo que releer varias veces el cartel para darse cuenta que no se trataba de una pesadilla. Soltó a Horio que cayó desarmado en el suelo. El afiche rezaba: "Concurso de belleza en la escuela Seigaku" y debajo una fotografía mostraba a Miyabi Fisher en primera plana, que aparecía con una especie de bañador con volados que le cubría escasamente el cuerpo y una vincha con rídiculas orejas de gato. Para desgracia suya, detrás, en una foto más reducida pero no menos nítida, aparecían Sakuno y Osakada en bikini.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta del salón de clase se abrió violentamente y por ella un apuesto joven iracundo hizo su aparición.

- Hi, Echizen - lo saludó la única ocupante del aula.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto! - exigió saber el capitán del Seigaku esgrimiendo, como si fuera una espada, uno de los coloridos carteles que pululaban por toda la escuela.

- Salí muy bien ¿No crees? - declaró Miyabi contemplando el cartel con expresión crítica.

- ¡Sabes a que me refiero! - exclamó el otro fuera de sí.

- No a decir verdad, no. Y no pienso seguir escuchándote si no te calmas - le advirtió la pelirroja, abriendo su cuaderno con fingida aplicación - No estaría demás que tú o Sakuno-chan me ayudaran a acabar el trabajo de historia - le reprochó.

- No me vengas con idioteces y explícame que es todo este circo ¿Y porqué la escuela esta forrada con fotos de Sakuno en bañador?

- Oye, la que está en primera plana soy yo - objetó Miyabi ceñuda - Además con este cuerpo delante quien crees que miraría a tu novia - añadió con suficiencia.

- ¡No es mi novia!

- ¿Y entonces de que te quejas?

- ...

- No es conmigo con quien quieres hablar, Echizen-kun - dijo Miyabi con expresión suspicaz - ¿Porqué no vas y se lo dices? Dile que la quieres toda para tí... - añadió en un insultante tono meloso.

- ¡Deja de entrometerte! - exclamó Ryoma ofuscado.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, fue una jovencita de cabello castaño rojizo corto quien la atravezó. Ryoma volvió a quedarse paralizado. Ella lo observó con el mismo sereno semblante de antes. Le hubiera gustado que reaccionase como él, pues de otra forma se sentía un estúpido. _"¿Es que solo yo, siento esto por tí?"_

- ¡Llegas justo a tiempo! Echizen iba a decirte que te quiere toda para él... - comentó Miyabi Fisher como si fuera cualquier trivialidad.

Sakuno nunca había visto a Ryoma más horrorizado, cuando atinó a reaccionar fulminó con una mirada ardiente a la pelirroja que se doblaba de risa, inclinada sobre su cuaderno. Y aunque la escena le parecía muy cómica, no pudo evitar reparar en el cartel semiarrugado que Ryoma aferraba tan rabiosamente. Una súbita oleada de rubor azotó sus mejillas, pensar que el sábado había armado tremendo escándalo y ahora había fotos de ella semidesnuda adornando las paredes de toda la escuela.

- Puedo hablar un momento contigo Miyabi - dijo de repente recordando lo que venía a hacer.

- mmm? - murmuró la pelirroja sorprendida, que ya se ponía de pie, dispuesta a dejarlos a solas.

Ryoma no estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado de aquella manera y si bien era conciente de que sus acciones de hace dos días eran reprobables. No creía que debiese ser castigado, antes de al menos tener la oportunidad de ofrecer una disculpa. En aquella habitación había agotado el último resto de paciencia que le quedaba, desgastada a fuerza de sostener el teléfono en la mano casi todo el Domingo. El capitán del Seigaku arrojó el cartel en un cesto, pasó junto a Sakuno como si no existiese y abandonó el aula.

- Veo que no seguiste mi consejo el Domingo... Y yo que todavía estoy terminando el horrendo trabajo de historia...

- Tranquila, pienso hablar con él durante las prácticas - repuso Sakuno, y endureciendo sus facciones añadió - Pero tenía que preguntarte antes por que hay fotos mías por toda la escuela!

- Tomo-chan dijo que estarías de acuerdo - respondió Miyabi despreocupadamente.

- Tomoka no me preguntó absolutamente nada! ¿Como crees que estaría de acuerdo con semejante locura?

- Lo hecho, hecho está... - sentenció la pelirroja - Te vés muy bien y Echizen está muerto de celos ¿Qué más quieres?

- Es inutil tratar de razonar contigo. No sé como te las arreglarás, pero desde ya te digo que no pienso concursar

- No puedes hacer eso. Eres una de las principales atracciones. Ya hemos vendido muchas entradas!

Sakuno se encojió de hombros y con aire resuelto se marchó de allí, rumbo a las canchas de tennis.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentado sobre la banca, jugueteó con el mango de su raqueta haciéndola girar entre sus dedos como si fuera un trompo. Alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Horio dar la vuelta número 83 a la pista. _"Estúpido lujurioso, te lo tienes bien merecido. Cuando acabes tu castigo querrás permanecer célibe el resto de tu vida. Si estuviera en mis manos, cada uno de esos pervertidos que compraron entradas correrían la misma suerte que tú..."_

- ¿Qué hizo Horio para que lo castigases de esa manera? - le habló una voz femenina, haciéndolo girar sorprendido.

El tennista no respondió de inmediato, la observó criticamente por unos instantes y luego volvió inclinar la cabeza sobre su raqueta.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? - insistió la muchacha frente a él.

- ¿Porqué habría de estarlo? Supongo que tu tienes más motivos que yo...

Sakuno se agitó incómoda.

- Si tienes algo que decirme, este es el momento... - habló, como si pudieran comunicarse telepaticamente.

- Lo siento, pero el momento ya pasó - la corrigió Ryoma sin poder evitar que la rabia hablara por él, al recordar las interminables llamadas telefónicas.

- Entonces... ¿No tenemos nada más que decirnos? - insistió la muchacha tratando de conservar la calma.

- Espera... Si hay algo que quiero decirte - le habló muy seriamente de pronto aquel arrogante joven - Si quieres ganar ese concurso, no salgas en traje de baño. Fisher y Osakada te aventajan mucho en ese aspecto - agregó burlonamente.

Sakuno contuvo con gran esfuerzo la tentación de darle una bofetada.

- ¿Crees que no puedo vencerlas? - inquirió levantando una ceja.

- Es una opinión realista - continuó el otro, complacido con la creciente irritación de la joven.

- Pués ni siquiera pensaba participar. Pero ya que crees que no tengo oportunidad, ganaré ese estúpido concurso, así tenga que desfilar desnuda - lo desafió Sakuno completamente determinada.

Ryoma solo pudo verla marcharse con impotencia, sin dejar de pensar que el resultado de aquella tan esperada conversación había sido muy diferente al que preveia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El muchacho con el pañuelo en la cabeza giró la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a sus compañeros. Consultó su reloj y observó con desdén el enorme gentío excesivamente masculino que lo rodeaba. Algunos de los que pasaban junto a él, se cuidaban bien de hacerlo a cierta distancia. La música del altoparlante retumbaba en su cabeza. Mala combinación para la disposición con la que se sentía. Los ojos negros centellearon por un momento al posarse en la larga pasarela improvisada en el gimnasio y la pesada tela que hacía de telón. No quería imaginarse a su hermosa novia arreglándose con el único fín de alimentar las lujurias de otros. Pero no podía evitarlo. Apretaba tanto los dientes que los hacía rechinar peligrosamente y las desconcertadas personas a su alrededor podían oirlo a pesar de la música.

Reparó en una figura algo solitaria que lo estaba observando. El joven capitán del Seigaku se acercó a él, tranquilo en apariencia pero rabiando tanto o más que el muchacho del pañuelo en su interior.

- Siento que enloqueceré en cualquier momento y los mataré a todos... - vaticinó Kaidoh por todo saludo, mientras apretaba los puños y dirigía amenazadoras miradas a cuantos pasaban a su alrededor.

- Tranquilízate, sempai. No ganas nada poniéndote de ese modo. - murmuró el otro fingiendo calma. Sí su sempai no lograba sobreponerse a sus emociones y comenzaba a golpear a todo el mundo, era probable que el se sumara.

- ¿Donde están todos?

- Ahí vienen...

Siete jovenes, se acercaban caminando lentamente desde la puerta, observando todo como si lo hicieran por primera vez.

- Si que han arreglado este lugar - comentó Oishi animado.

- Por supuesto que sí, con lo cara que ha salido la entrada. Parece que quieren hacer su entrenamiento en alguna isla hawahiana... - opinó Momoshiro revisando con tristeza su billetera.

- No te quejes Momo. Lo que vamos a ver bien lo vale. - dijo Syusuke reprimiendo una risita mientras observaba a Kaidoh y Echizen parados junto a la pasarela, haciendo arder el aire que los rodeaba.

- Eso si. Eso si. Me han dicho que las dos exporristas de o'chibi han crecido mucho. - declaró Eiji emocionado - Y también me muero por ver a la pelirroja que aparece en los afiches - agregó casi babeando.

- Te arrepentirías si la conocieras personalmente... - acotó Tezuka con el ceño fruncido. Kikumaru lo observó perplejo.

- Todo mundo dice que las alumnas del Seigaku son las más bellas de la región - terció Takashi Kawamura.

- ... Y aquí tengo estos informes para corroborarlo - interrumpió Inui Sadahiaru, señalando una libreta que extrajo de su bolsillo - Osakada Tomoka, 14 años, alumna de tercer año, 1,65 m de estatura, sus medidas son... - hablaba sin prestar atención a la persona que siseaba detrás suyo - 88, 61, 92...

Fue violentamente interrumpido por alguien que lo sujetó firmemente de su camiseta y lo jaló hacia atras.

- Kaidoh, ya estabas aquí... - sonrió forzadamente Sadahiaru frente a los ojos serpentoides que se clavaban en los suyos.

- Te lo has ganado Inui-sempai. - observó Echizen junto Kaoru con una expresión similar a la suya.

- ¡Kaidoh! - lo reprendió su ex capitán con voz severa.

Kaoru soltó a Inui de mala gana, metió las manos en los bolsillos y volvió a sisear como si realmente fuera una serpiente a la que que han pisado la cola. Su sempai recogió la libreta del piso, le sacudió el polvo y comenzó a hacer anotaciones cuidándose muy bien de volver a decir algo más, sobre la novia de su ex compañero de tennis.

La música continuaba animando el salón hasta que alguna agitación proveniente del escenario dió a entender que el evento estaba a punto de comenzar. De repente Kaoru se dirigió a sus compañeros con brusquedad.

- Ya saben para que los he llamado - habló el apodado víbora - Están aquí para cargarse a golpes a cualquiera que se propase con mi novia...

- ¿Qué? Yo creí que veníamos a ver un concurso de belleza - se quejó Eiji - ¡No es justo! Yo vine a ver chicas no para hacer de guardaespaldas - volvió a lamentarse.

- Sé realista Kaidoh sempai. Todos los varones de la escuela están aquí y ni hablar de los que vinieron de otras escuelas - terció Echizen ocultando su propia frustración bajo la gorra - Por cierto ¿Porqué están aquí el Hyotei, St Rudolph y el Yamabuki?

- Es cierto, parece que todas las buenas escuelas de tennis han sido avisadas - comentó Oishi con preocupación.

- Miyabi Fisher fue la que distribuyó las entradas. La mayoría de sus contactos fuera de esta escuela son de otros clubs de tennis - explicó Tezuka algo irritado.

Ryoma volvió a maldecir entre dientes a aquella pelirroja que tantos problemas le causaba con una mezcla de frustración y cólera. Observó a los abundantes espectadores ir y venir emocionados por el inusual espectáculo que iban a disfrutar. Ahogó su rabia como pudo. No era probable que pudieran golpearlos a todos. _"Sin embargo, todavía hay algo que puedo hacer..."._

- Ya va a empezar! - chilló Eiji exaltado.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakuno se desvestía con inusual lentitud. Tenía la vista fija sobre un bañador de dos piezas color azul que Miyabi le había escogido para la prueba del traje de baño. _"Creo que no me atreveré, después de todo. Bueno, al menos Ryoma estará feliz"_, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Aún no estás vestida? - la apremió Tomoka que lucía un bikini amarillo pato - Tienes que hacerlo Sakuno, si no yo no me atreveré tampoco - añadió sonrojándose un poco.

- ¡Sakuno apresúrate! Ya casi es tu turno - intervino Miyabi que llevaba puesto un bañador blanco de seda, tan delgado que casi hubiese dado lo mismo que fuese desnuda - Lo hiciste muy bien la pasada anterior ¿Qué hay de diferente ahora?

- Miyabi, cuando salí, llevaba puesto un vestido que me llegaba a los talones - se excusó Sakuno.

- Mira, voy a darte un poco de tiempo. Pronto será mi turno - propuso la pelirroja mientras se vestía apresuradamente con un sobretodo negro que había arrancado de una percha - Vean y aprendan novatas - añadió colocándose sugestivamente un sombrero que hacía juego con el sobretodo. A su turno, salió a través del telón intespetivamente, mientras Sakuno se colocaba el bañador y Tomoka espiaba la pasarela.

- ¡Sakuno, no vas a creer esto! - informó Osakada escandalizada - Se ha puesto a bailar como una de esas bailarinas desnudistas... - continuó, ante el desconcierto de Sakuno que ya estaba completamente vestida, aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza - Vaya, si no tiene suerte con el tennis, podría dedicarse a eso... - añadió por último.

- Tomo-chan, creo que no podré hacerlo. Es mejor que...

Alguién tocó la puerta del vestuario, y numerosas miradas femeninas se voltearon en aquella dirección. Una de las participantes se dirigió hacia allí, no sin antes asegurarse de que todas estuvieran vestidas. La mayoría de las muchachas estaba bastante nerviosa, así que en principio, ninguna prestó atención a los llamativos ruidos al otro lado del telón.

- ¡Ryuzaki sempai! Alguien la está buscando... - gritó la chillona voz de la que había ido a abrir la puerta.

- Pues tendrá que esperar a que desfile, ya casi es mi turno - contestó con nerviosismo Sakuno, sujetando la pesada tela del telón como si fuese a salir disparada en ese mismo momento. Tomoka a su lado estaba boquiabierta espiando los disturbios que cierta exhibicionista pelirroja, provocaba en la pasarela. Para entonces, los alarmantes sonidos del exterior eran obvios para todas las participantes.

- Sakuno.

La muchacha del cabello rojizo se volteó, la que hablaba era una voz masculina y lo hacía a solo un metro de ella. Las otras participantes se debatían interiormente entre presenciar aquella extraña escena entre el apuesto Ryoma Echizen y la capitana del equipo de tennis, o espiar los desconcertantes acontecimientos al otro lado del telón.

- Ya que no me has dejado opción y como todo siempre sale mal cuando lo intento de otra manera. Seré directo esta vez - dijo Echizen, que estaba tan rojo como su campera y miraba de soslayo al numeroso público femenino que lo rodeaba - Pérdoname, por lo del Sábado. Es que todo... Todo lo que soy, tambalea cada vez que te acercas a mí. Me siento tan indefenso que no hago más que decir tonterías sin pensar. Tenías razón sobre mí, hasta que te conocí solo pensaba en mi mismo. Nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a tí, como si yo no importara realmente. Si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy... - se calló repentinamente. Sakuno, que al principio no sabía a donde apuntar su mirada, si a sus cuchicheantes compañeras de secundaria, a la horrorizada Tomoka que espiaba los gravísimos hechos que tenían lugar en la pasarela o a sus pies para tomar vergonzosa conciencia de que estaba casi desnuda frente al joven del que estaba locamente enamorada. Entreabrió los labios lentamente, no consiguió decir nada, pero Ryoma volvió a hablar.

- Quería disculparme antes... Pero tú me conoces... No quería que supieras, que tienes mi corazón en tus manos, y que puedes estrujarlo hasta que deje de latir, pero que hasta el último suspiro te pertenecerá...

Tenía que pellizcarse, tenía que ser un sueño. El doloroso codazo de su amiga Tomoka la convenció de que todo era real.

- ¡Ahí viene Miyabi! Luego vas tú - le advirtió, su alocada amiga que no había sido testigo de la romántica escena que tenía a las demás concursantes en ascuas a la expectativa de una respuesta por parte de Sakuno. Miyabi atravezó el telón en aquel momento, había perdido el sombrero y jadeaba como si la hubiera perseguido una jauría de perros. A pesar de ello se veía estupidamente feliz, con voz soñadora murmuró.

- Me han descalificado...

- ¿Por eso estás contenta? ¿O será porqué casi te rapta la multitud de pervertidos que se abalanzó sobre la pasarela? - la inquirió Tomoka cejijunta, a su lado Sakuno y Ryoma parecían pertener a otro universo, uno donde solo se encontraban ellos dos.

- Kunimitsu-chan me ha defendido - replicó la pelirroja sin poder dejar de sonreir.

La perplejidad de Tomoka subía de nivel conforme sus ojos castaños iban de Miyabi a Sakuno que se había echado en brazos Ryoma y lo besaba apasionadamente, entre los aplausos de las demás participantes, que no podían esperar a desparramar un chisme tan gordo como aquel por toda la escuela.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osakada examinó con detenimiento el labio herido de su novio, que intentaba hacerse hacia atrás entre furiosos resoplidos.

- Quédate quieto...

- Te dije que estoy bien... No es nada...

- Déjame curarte... Al menos así me sentiré mejor. Vamos a tu departamento - insistió la muchacha, su voz se ahogaba en el considerable tumulto que la rodeaba, pero aún así el joven la oyó, y tuvo que simular que se arreglaba el pañuelo sobre la cabeza para que su novia no viese la lasciva sonrisa que asomaba a su rostro

El concurso había finalizado entre silvidos, y escaramuzas a los costados de la pasarela. Ya que de las tres alumnas más votadas una había sido descalificada y la otra no completó la última prueba. La corona de reina brillaba ahora sobre la abultada cabellera de la novia de Kaidoh kaoru. La luz blanquecina del gimnasio se colaba fuera de las puertas abiertas de para en par, haciendo destellar la diadema entre las sombras de la numerosa concurrencia que vaciaba lentamente las instalaciones de la escuela. Los exintegrantes del equipo de tennis del Seigaku no tardaron en reunirse fuera.

- Nunca volveré a aceptar una invitación tuya, Kaidoh. - chilló Eiji frotándose la mejilla derecha, terriblemente hinchada.

El aludido se limitó a encojerse de hombros y sisear malhumorado. Pero nadie parecía de peor humor que el entrenador Tezuka, sus lentes torcidos con ambos cristales rotos descansaban sobre su afilada nariz sobre la cual brillaban restos de sangre seca. Una pelirroja insistía en permanecer pegada a su lado, llenándolo de atenciones, bajo la mirada envidiosa de Kikumaru que se acercó a Oishi decepcionado.

- No puedo creer que te hayas peleado por mí Kunimitsu chan... - dijo la pelirroja, excitada, a su pálido acompañante. Sus amigos reunidos alrededor rieron entre dientes al escuchar que se trataba con tanta familiaridad al que fuera su severo capitán.

_"No puedo creer que te pusieses a bailar como una bailarina exótica, frente a toda la escuela"_, pensó exasperado el entrenador, pero en lugar de decir aquello replicó.

- Más bien te escondiste detrás de mí y todos se lanzaron para quitarme de en medio.

- No seas modesto Kunimitsu chan... - habló la imperturbable pelirroja sin dejar de sonreir.

El joven entrenador suspiró de puro tedio y continuó caminando con su extrovertida compañera aferrada a su brazo. Varios metros delante otra pareja parecía entenderse mejor que el resto. Sus manos se entrelazaban, y sus labios se curvaban constantemente como si no pudieran dejar de sonreir.

- Creo que de todos modos me daba mucha vergüenza salir en traje de baño...

- Te veías muy bien... - repuso Ryoma sonrojándose sin que le importara con los ojos entornados hacia el rostro de su hermosa novia. Ella se ruborizó también, pero en lugar de desviar la mirada como hubiera hecho en otras ocasiones, la mantuvo firme sobre la suya hasta que el posó sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Una traviesa brisa nocturna se meció entre los árboles y alborotó sus cabellos enredando algunas delicadas hebras rojizas con oscuros mechones verdeazulados.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una hostería en las montañas, fue el lugar elegido por Sumire sensei y su asistente, como lugar de entrenamiento. Las prácticas comenzaban muy temprano e incluían trotar largos paseos por escarpadas pendientes, práctica de tennis en las pistas, más largos paseos por pequeños bosques desgarrados por numerosos rios de poca profundidad y más prácticas de tennis en las pistas. Para cuando llegaba la hora de la cena, más de uno se ahogaba literalmente por quedarse dormido sobre su plato de comida. Inusualmente el clima comenzó a ponerse frío para aquellas épocas del año y por las noches los cuartos de las chicas y de los varones, estaban bien provistos de frazadas demás. Pasados los siete dias que duraría la estadía, los dos capitanes de los equipos de tennis, coincidieron en que no podían pasar más tiempo sin verse. Varones y chicas entrenaban por separado y solo se cruzaban brevemente a la hora del almuerzo y la cena. Sin embargo no había manera de que pudiesen verse en secreto sin valerse de un cómplice...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No sé por que me meto en estas cosas..."_, pensaba Miyabi caminando hacia el hall del hospedaje con un termo de café bajo el brazo. La noche era bastante fresca así que se puso su campera antes de bajar, pero no le resultó suficiente y ahora trataba de ganar algo de calor apretando los puños en los bolsillos. Bajó los últimos peldaños de la escalera al borde del agotamiento, las prácticas de la mañana la habían dejado practicamente exánime y ahora tendría que distraer a su joven entrenador el resto de la noche para que los dos enamorados pudieran divertirse. _"Bueno, supongo que es parte del oficio de celestina que me ha tocado"_.

- ¡Kunimitsu-chan vengo a hacerte compañía! - exclamó desde la escalera.

Tezuka estaba sentado junto a una mesa pequeña con un velador que daba una luz tenue y amarillenta. Sostenía sus apuntes en una mano, pero los hizo a un lado sorprendido momentaneamente con la aparición de la inquieta pelirroja.

- Debes estar cansada, Miyabi. No hace falta que te quedes aquí, vé a dormir. - dijo quedamente el ex capitán.

- Whatever... Me quedaré contigo. Traje café. - respondió ella bostezando, aunque por un momento estuvo por tomar por buena la sugerencia y regresar a su cómoda cama. Tomó asiento frente a él de modo que pudiera tapar la entrada. Sakuno y Ryoma tomarían aquella ruta en cualquier momento y ella tendría que estar preparada para distraer a Kunimitsu.

- ¿Qué lees? - inquirió sin ningún interés real.

- Te aburrirías si te explico. - contestó Tezuka volteando la vista nuevamente hacia sus textos.

- yeah, tienes razón. - repuso ella mientras servía el café en unas tazas - Tén - añadió alcanzándole una.

"Gracias", murmuró el joven de gafas tomándola. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella, pero él no pareció notarlo y se llevó la taza rapidamente a los labios. En cambio Miyabi se quedó víendolo con una expresión indefinible por unos cuantos segundos.

- El otro día me preguntaste por que empecé a jugar al tennis... - murmuró ella echándose hacia atras en el sillón adoptando la posición más cómoda que pudo.

- Sí lo recuerdo. - dijo el joven sin despegar la vista de los apuntes.

- Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie ¿No lo recuerdas? - aseguró Miyabi tomando la taza con ambas manos para calentarse.

- mmm...? - Tezuka la observó perplejo - ¿Porqué debería saberlo?

- Lo has olvidado entonces... - murmuró la pelirroja soplando su café pensativamente.

El entrenador no respondió y volvió a fijar la vista en sus papeles con aburrimiento. Pero Miyabi no era de las que se quedan con la palabra en la boca.

- Tenía nueve años cuando te conocí. Do you remember me? - habló la muchacha con un raro brillo en sus ojos esmeralda - I was a very little girl, very funny child... - agregó con nostalgia. Tezuka entornó sus ojos hacia ella y bebió otro sorbo de café. _"Si te recuerdo."_, pensó, pero no dijo nada.

_Flashback_

- ¿Porqué lloras? - preguntó un niño rubio alto y delgado.

- Eikichi-chan, Ei.. Eiki... - balbuceó la pequeña, llorando a mares sin poder contralarse. - Rompió mi muñeca... - sollozó.

El niño volteó su mirada hacia el lugar por el que el otro se había marchado, y luego dijo.

- Yo jugaré contigo ¿Sabes jugar tennis?

- No... - respondió la niña, negando con la cabeza.

- Vén. Te enseñaré. - musitó él tendiéndole la mano.

La pequeña la tomó sin vacilar. Una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. De la mano, los dos niños abandonaron la plaza.

_fin del flashback_

Débiles ruidos venían de la escalera. Tezuka no reparó en ellos pero Miyabi sabía lo que significaban. Se puso bruscamente de pie como si hubiera sido accionada por un resorte. Pero su pie derecho quedó atorado con una de las patas de la mesa ratona y cayó sobre su estudioso entrenador. Este parecía petrificado en su asiento. La muchacha alzó la cabeza, esperando de todo corazón que su torpeza hubiera servido al menos para esconder la fuga. Sus ojos color esmeralda se clavaron en los de él haciendolo enrojecer vivamente. Su rostro, su hermoso rostro, estaba tan cerca. La pelirroja lo tomó entre sus manos y consiguió rozar sus labios antes de que el pudiera reaccionar. Él la apartó suavemente sujetándola de las muñecas. Cuando la joven estuvo de pie, desarrugó sus apuntes y comenzó a leerlos nuevamente, no sin antes murmurar secamente "Ten más cuidado", como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Miyabi permaneció de pie unos segundos sintiéndose una completa idiota. ¿Qué podía hacer? Deseaba más que nunca irse de ahí pero si no se quedaba al menos la hora que había prometido. Tezuka descubriría a los dos fugados, con pesar volvió a sentarse en su lugar y clavó la vista en el suelo. _"Pensar que solo comencé a jugar tennis para estar cerca de ti"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estás pensando lo mismo que yo... - susurró de pronto Sakuno antes de bajar el último tramo de escalera que los conduciría fuera del hospedaje.

El apuesto joven frente a ella la observó con perplejidad por un instante. Luego se le acercó hasta acorralarla contra la pared donde la besó largamente. La muchacha se apartó suavemente, sus manos acariciaron los cabellos negro azulados de su novio.

- No estoy hablando de eso tonto... - volvió a murmurar con dulzura - Hablababa de que afuera hace mucho frío ¿Qué podemos hacer a la intermperie?

- mmm... No lo había pensado... - repuso Ryoma, que estaba obsesionado con aquellos labios.

- Si Miyabi va a quedarse con Tezuka-san. Podemos usar su habitación ¿No crees? - propuso Sakuno con una astuta sonrisa - Es él único aparte de la abuela que tiene habitación para él solo. Tenemos que bajar esta escalera y tomar el pasillo hacia la izquierda.

El muchacho se quedó estupefacto al oir aquella propuesta de boca de una muchacha que siempre había considerado sensata. Además, desde la malograda tarde lluviosa en las canchas de tennis callejero, se había cuidado muy bien de hacer cualquier insinuación.

- ¿Qué dices? - lo interrogó ella con sus ojos cafes brillando en la penumbra.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No resultó dificil robar la llave de la recepción, donde el celador no emitía otra señal de vida que no fueran unos acompasados y regulares ronquidos. Los dos fugitivos se dirigieron a hurtadillas a la habitación Tezuka. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado allí, Ryoma y Sakuno examinaron largamente el lugar, ningún detalle debía escaparseles a fin de dejar la habitación exactamente como estaba cuando se fueran. Concluido el examen Ryoma apoyó la espalda sobre la puerta y suspiró algo aliviado. Empero el alivio no duró demasiado y se estremeció al sentir la mano de su novia deslizarse bajo su playera.

-Parecías más decidido cuando estabamos en las escaleras... - observó languidamente la joven, mientras su dedo índice se deslizaba sugerente sobre el abdomen del desconfiado muchacho frente a ella.

Ryoma se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el cabello. Se sentía inseguro sobre como responder. Ella era su novia, pero en vistas de que había actuado con tan poca delicadeza la última vez que una situación similar se había presentado, estaba determinado a no arruinarlo en una nueva ocasión. Por otro lado aquel simple contacto estimulaba otras partes de su cuerpo, menos generosas en cuanto a respetar los tiempos que imponía el romanticismo.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

A manera de respuesta, Sakuno se quitó la campera y la dejó caer sugerentemente sobre una silla. Su novio la observó con intensidad un momento, entonces sus conflictos internos parecieron resolverse instantaneamente. Se acercó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos y depositarla lentamente sobre la cama de su desprevenido entrenador.

Los besos y las caricias se hicieron más apasionados, hasta que consiguió quitarle la abrigada camiseta blanca que cubría aquella piel tan exquisitamente suave. No era un completo inexperto, pero en aquel momento se sentía todo un explorador. No se cansaba de recorrerla con sus labios. Ella se movía sensualmente debajo de él, volviéndolo loco de excitación. Entretanto sus manos habían bajado hasta sus caderas y comenzaron a tirar suavemente hacia abajo los largos pantalones deportivos de la capitana. Muy pronto estuvo entre sus piernas, su compañera se apresuró a quitarle la playera. Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras sus lenguas se buscaban afanosamente. Ryoma la sintió tan fragil entre sus brazos, tan vulnerable. Pero estaba segura, mientras el la abrazase la protegería, y la amaría aún más, si eso fuera posible, de lo que ya la amaba. Sus gemidos lo enloquecían, quería hacerla vibrar de placer, quería hacerla tan feliz como él lo era en aquel momento. Le quitó las bragas y sus dedos se movieron ágiles entre sus piernas haciéndola temblar de pies a cabeza. "Te quiero dentro de mí...", susurró ella. Su delgado cuerpo se agitó entero cuando consiguió penetrarla. Sus instintos los hacían moverse febrilmente, sus suspiros, sus gemidos y el sudor se entremezclaban. "Te amo...", consiguió murmurar Ryoma en su oido. Las palabras se colaron en sus labios, por que simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en cuanto amaba a esa mujer, en cuanto había deseado hacerla suya. Mientras se fundían lentamente, repitió su nombre, temiendo que se desvaneciera de un momento a otro, temiendo que fuese un sueño.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ... Cuando salimos, Ryoma devolvió la llave y el celador continuaba dormido...

La muchacha hablaba a media voz, para no despertar al resto de las integrantes del equipo, aunque no habría sido necesario a juzgar por el tono de algunos ronquidos. La otra, pelirroja, la escuchaba todo lo atentamente que su cansancio le permitía.

- No te preocupes. Arreglamos toda la habitación antes de irnos...

- Eso espero. Creeme que Kunimitsu-chan es capaz de notar hasta el cambio más insignificante... - murmuró la pelirroja intercalando algún que otro bostezo - Me alegro por ustedes, pero ni siquiera tuve tiempo de hacer el bolso y mañana nos vamos a primera hora. Tendrás que ayudarme... - agregó con pesadumbre.

- ¿Kunimitsu-chan? Él deja que los llames así? - inquirió Sakuno con curiosidad.

- Bueno... En realidad no, pero no me importa. Nos conocemos desde niños, es amigo de mi hermano... - explicó Miyabi brevemente, mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada - Buenas noches, Sakuno-chan...

- Buenas noches - respondió la castaña emulando a su compañera - Gracias Miyabi-chan...

- Your welcome...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kunimitsu...

- mmm...

- Yo... tengo...

- ¿No puedes decirme en el bus? Ya nos estamos llendo.

- Solo un minuto. Espera. Solo será un minuto.

- Dime.

-Yo sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Sobre nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Yo... Yo estoy enamorada de tí.

Silencio.

- Sé que piensas que...

- Miyabi-san.

- ¿...?

- Tenemos que irnos ahora. Súbete al bus.

Silencio. Una puerta que se cierra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El motor del bus estaba en marcha ya solo estaban de pie Sumire sensei y su asistente, asegurándose de que todos estuviesen a bordo. A una señal de la entrenadora, el conductor comenzó a conducir el vehículo por el camino escarpado.

_" No puedo dejar de llorar... Todos están mirándome debo verme patética..."_

- ¿Estás bien Miyabi-chan? - la inquirió Sakuno con expresión preocupada.

- Sí... No es nada. Algo debe haberme entrado en el ojo... - mintió la pelirroja forzando una sonrisa.

- mmm... ¿Segura? - insistió la chica de los ojos cafés.

- Sí, ya se me pasará... - volvió a balbucear Miyabi recodándose en su asiento.

Afuera hacía un día espléndido, era una pena que los intensos rayos del sol no pudiesen iluminar algunos oscuros rincones del corazón.

** FIN **

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**: Este es el fín de la historia RyoxSaku, para los que se quedaron con curiosidad por saber que pasa entre Tezuka y Miyabi, acá vá un epílogo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**EPÍLOGO**_

- Tezuka. Vén a mi despacho. Es urgente. - habló la entrenadora Ryuzaki, dos días después de regresar del campamento.

El joven de cabello rubio y gafas, la observó impasible unos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza. Diez minutos después estaba frente a su ex entrenadora, escritorio de por medio.

- Tezuka ¿Sabes algo de esto? - le preguntó enseñándole unos papeles en su mano.

El muchacho los tomó y comenzó a leerlos rapidamente. Reconoció de inmediato la alargada letra de Miyabi Fisher, donde explicaba que declinaba su titularidad en el equipo de tennis por motivos personales.

- Pensar que estuve a punto de expulsarla tantas veces. Y justo ahora, de cara a las nacionales... ¡Esto es un desastre!

- Hablaré con ella - se limitó a decir el ex capitán del Seigaku. Sin dejar traslucir emoción alguna.

- ¡Realmente espero que tengas suerte!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La muchacha de cabello rojo llameante caminaba rumbo a la salida del colegio. Su aspecto era regular para una alumna de instituto. Llevaba el pelo peinado pulcramente y no había ni una sola infracción en su uniforme. Pero algo en su porte, en el mismísimo aire que la rodeaba, hablaba de cuan innatural era aquel aspecto en ella. Alzó una opaca mirada de matices verdes y suspiró con tristeza. Frente a ella bloqueándole el paso estaba un joven alto de gafas y aire severo.

- Miyabi, ¿porqué renunciaste al equipo?

- Motivos personales... - murmuró con amargura e intentó continuar su camino, pero él volvió a atravesarse.

- No tienes que renunciar. Yo lo haré.

- Haría mal. Esto es importante para usted entrenador y para mí ya no lo és más. No pienso volver a jugar tennis jamás.

- Miyabi...

- Perdóneme entrenador. Esta vez no puedo complacerlo...

La joven reanudó la marcha con el mismo vacilante paso de antes. Su ex entrenador la observó fijamente unos segundos y luego se alejó de allí.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kunimitsu, quiero hablarte de algo importante...

¿Desde cuando Eikichi usaba aquel tono de ultimatum? pensó su amigo contrariado.

- Dime.

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia. Así que seré breve.

Tezuka asintió con la cabeza en señal de que tenía vía libre para hablar.

- Mi hermana me contó... Bueno me dijo lo que sucedió en el campamento.

Su interlocutor iba arrugando el ceño de forma casi imperceptible.

- Demonios, amigo... Pudiste haberle respondido al menos

-¿Qué querías que le dijera?

- La verdad. Si no sentías lo mismo que ella simplemente debiste decirselo ¿pero ignorarla? No se trata así a una chica.

- Es una niña - adujo Tezuka desvíando la mirada.

- No lo és y lo sabes. De todas maneras es tarde, el daño está hecho... - dijo el otro con tristeza casi para sí mismo.

- ¿Te refieres al torneo?

- ¿Qué torneo? ¿Solo puedes pensar en eso? Me refiero a que regresará a Londres. Se va en cuanto se gradue. - murmuró el otro con un dejo de amargura - Voy a extrañarla...

Su amigo lo observaba compadecido pero sin acabar de comprenderlo. Ya no podía recordar la cantidad de veces que se había quejado de ella. En todo caso era un verdadero dolor de cabeza ¿Quién puede extrañar algo así? Pero misteriosamente, en ese momento, reparó en que él compartía esa angustia. Quizá a pesar de todo también él iba a extrañarla un poco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pelirroja apoyó la cabeza sobre el pupitre y quedó oculta entre sus brazos. Casi dormida, no se había dado cuenta que el recreo había comenzado y el salón estaba vacío. La puerta rechinó y el ruido de pasos la sobresaltó. Alzó una vidriosa mirada.

- ¿Entrenador? - dijo restregándose los ojos.

- Miyabi, me gustaría que me buscases en las pistas de tennis cuando acaben las clases ¿Podrás hacerlo? - le preguntó Tezuka con la mayor frialdad.

- ¿De que se trata?

- Tennis

- Le dije que no volvería a jugar - replicó la joven con aspereza.

- Si vienes, podré dar una respuesta a tu confesión.

- ¡No hablas en serio! - exclamó Miyabi con incredulidad

- ¿Cuando no lo he hecho?

- ¿Qué me pedirás a cambio?

- Quiero que juegues un último partido conmigo.

- No.

- No discutiré contigo. Vén si así lo deseas. Te estaré esperando. - habló Tezuka cortante mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hizo algunas anotaciones en las planillas mientras veía salir de las pistas de tennis a algunas titulares que se quedaron practicando hasta último momento. La capitana se acercó a él limpiandose el sudor bajo la gorra con la mano.

- No puedo creer que el torneo nacional comience pasado mañana y Miyabi no esté aquí. - se lamentó con aire frustrado.

Su entrenador no le prestó mucha atención, tenía la vista clavada en una persona que se acercaba desde los vestuarios.

- Vé a ducharte Ryuzaki. - le ordenó.

- ¿Esa no es Miyabi? - preguntó señalando sorprendida a la joven que se acercaba con el uniforme deportivo del Seigaku.

- Ryuzaki, por favor. Déjanos solos. - demandó nuevamente Tezuka. Pero ahora era Sakuno quien no lo oía, ya que Ryoma le hacía señas desde la alambrada para que se acercara.

La bella capitana murmuró un apresurado saludo, cargó sus raquetas y fue veloz hacia la salida. Al cruzar a Miyabi en su camino, le susurró.

- Suerte...

- No la necesito - contestó la pelirroja sonriendo levemente.

Mientras Sakuno y Ryoma se besaban cerca de la alambrada. Tezuka Kunimitsu y Miyabi Fisher medían sus fuerzas en la cancha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El partido acabó 6-1, 6-1, a favor de Tezuka, pero de alguna forma sentía una extraña liberación. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin sostener una raqueta en la mano. El simple hecho de sostenerla, sentir aquel peso familiar, la hacía sentir mejor. La levantó y comenzó a alinear las cuerdas, espiando a su contricante por el rabillo del ojo. Este se había acercado a la red y permanecía allí inmovil observándola.

- Buen partido Miyabi - le dijo de pronto.

La muchacha no contestó. Se acercó a la red y se detuvo frente a él mirándolo con fijeza.

- Tú y yo nos parecemos en eso. - volvio a hablar el joven - El tennis no es solo un deporte para nosotros. Es una forma de conectarnos con los demás y con nosotros mismos. El tennis forma parte de tí. Algo así, no es negociable, nada ni nadie debería apartarte de él. Por que la primera perjudicada, serías tú.

Miyabi odiaba admitirlo, pero estaba de acuerdo. Anhelaba tanto hacerle daño, que sintiera algo, una mínima parte del dolor que la embargaba por dentro, que no reparó en que también se lo hacía a sí misma.

- ¿Vas a contestarme, ahora? - preguntó la pelirroja con decisión - ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Tezuka enmudeció por unos segundos y desvió su mirada frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta en su interior. Finalmente sus ojos negros volvieron a fijarse en ella, resplandeciendo a través de las gafas.

- Lo lamento, pero no eres "así" de especial para mí. - le dijo secamente.

Era una respuesta. No la que le hubiera gustado escuchar, pero una respuesta al menos. Ahora era libre de sentirse todo lo desolada que quisiera, ya no albergaba ninguna esperanza. Agachó la cabeza para que no la viera llorar, pero él pudo oir sus sollozos ahogados de todos modos. Puso una mano sobre su hombro tratando de brindarle alguna fortaleza, pero eso solo la hacía llorar más. Miyabi lo sujetó desesperadamente de su playera, ya no le importaba que viera su rostro lleno de lágrimas, ya nada le importaba.

- ¡No me has dado ni una oportunidad de llegar a tí! Pensé que tu frialdad era solo en apariencia... Pero...pero no hay nada dentro de tí que valga la pena... Te odio... - gemía ella cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¡Miyabi! contrólate - le exigió Tezuka enfadado. Pero ella continuaba sollozando sin parar. Vaciló por unos instantes y luego se alejó en dirección a la salida.

La muchacha se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. El sol se puso y comenzó a oscurecer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente. Finalmente el torneo nacional llegaba a su fin. Mañana se jugarían los últimos partidos, el breve entrenamiento de ese día lo había dejado exahusto. No había nada que pudiera hacer para mejorar el rendimiento de Echizen, pues no se podía mejorar lo que era perfecto, pero en cuanto al resto del equipo había mucho que hacer. Los dobles seguían siendo el punto débil del Seigaku, y estuvieron indecisos hasta el último minuto antes de dar las formaciones definitivas. Pensando en las posibilidades que podía deparar el día siguiente se encaminó hacia las duchas, mucho después de que los alumnos se hubieran retirado.

Azotó la puerta del vestuario y está vibró con estrépito contra el marco. Llevaba una toalla al cuello y se quito algo de sudor de la frente antes de arrojarla sobre una banca. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre esta y apoyó su raqueta a un lado sobre el suelo. No solo se sentía abrumado fisicamente, las emociones en su interior amenazaban con volverlo loco desde que rechazó a la hermana pequeña de su amigo. Se quitó las gafas y masajeó el lugar donde antes habían estado apoyadas. La puerta volvió a crujir, pero el no podía enfocar bien sin sus lentes. Cuando volvió a ponerselos ella estaba parada allí. Dejó caer algo a sus pies. Observó consternado la prenda junto a sus zapatillas, eran unas bragas blancas.

- No te molestes. He cerrado con llave... - musitó Miyabi frente a él - Estoy dispuesta a llevarme algo de tí. Digamos un recuerdo... - añadió sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y echándole los brazos al cuello.

- ¿Estás loca? - fue lo único que atinó a balbucear su entrenador. Comenzando a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba naturalmente a aquel contacto sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Sí... - susurró ella rozándole el cuello con sus labios.

No podía controlarse, sus manos la exploraban entera. Hubiera querido ser más fuerte y apartarla de él, pero sus instintos jugaron en contra. Era tan hermosa, tan suave, su piel exhalaba una fragancia tan particular a la que no podía volverse menos que adicto. Cuando volvió a ser conciente de sus actos, estaba sobre ella sintiendo su corazón desbocado latiendo bajo su pecho. La besó apasionadamente. Sujetaba sus manos a la altura de su cabeza, sus dedos entrelazados apretandose con fuerza queriendo fundirse el uno con el otro. La oía gemir de placer, mientras susurraba su nombre entrecortadamente y le decía que lo amaba. Volvió a perderse en las indescriptibles sensaciones que lo invadían, todas ellas, envueltas por el perfume de la hermosa pelirroja a la que le hacía el amor con locura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No fue si no hasta que el torneo Nacional acabó y el Seigaku pudo quedarse con el campeonato tanto en la categoría masculina como femenina que el entrenador Tezuka Kunimitsu, tuvo la suficiente paz mental para procesar debidamente lo ocurrido. Ya en la soledad de su apartamento se pasó la mano por el cabello rubio. Aún no podía creerselo, había actuado como un demente. Ella era una alumna, la hermana de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento? Apenas podía saberlo. Todo lo que podía recordar eran sensaciones, emociones que todavía hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara como si lo recorriera una corriente eléctrica. Cuanto más lo meditaba menos sentido le hallaba. ¿Que pensaría ella de él ahora? Todo lo sucedido, seguro haría que abrigara esperanzas, a las que él no estaba seguro de querer corresponder. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos tratando de encontrar el sentido, una pista, algo, que le dijera como debía enfrentar esta situación.

Decidió prepararse un poco de té, que seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Era claro que tenía que decidir que actitud tomar de una vez por todas. El nunca había sido indeciso en ningún aspecto de su vida y no era un buen momento para comenzar. Ese fin de semana era el baile de graduación, como asistente de la entrenadora Ryuzaki el debía asistir. De seguro Miyabi esperaba que la invitara. Suspiró con desánimo e hizo la taza de té a un lado. Con una súbita resolución, se vistió y salió de su apartamento. Llamó a la puerta de su mejor amigo.

- umm, Kunimitsu... - lo saludó Eikichi sorprendido - ¡Es muy temprano! - agregó bostezando.

- Eikichi, necesito hablar con Miyabi ¿Podrías llamarla?

- No está. Ultimamente no pasa mucho tiempo aquí. Es más probable que la encuentres en la escuela, salió hace diez minutos.

Tezuka se despidió de su amigo, algo desanimado, para dirigirse a la escuela. Por que todo siempre resultaba peor de lo que esperaba. Se había imaginado muchas cosas, pero que Miyabi quisiese evitarlo era algo con lo que no contaba ¿Porqué otra razón saldría entonces tan temprano hacia el colegio? De todos modos, nada ganaba especulando con las fantasías en su cerebro. La inminente confrontación lo diría todo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por desgracia, para el joven asistente de la profesora Sumire, los entrenamientos aún no acababan, Y esa última semana antes del baile de graduación fue especialmente desgastante. Aunque muchos se graduaban ese año y no tenía sentido una vez finalizados los torneos nacionales que siguieran presentándose regularmente, seguían haciéndolo con asiduidad. Tanto el equipo femenino como masculino continuaba reuniéndose y disfrutando de los últimas prácticas ya sin las presiones del torneo. Era una verdadera tortura ver a Miyabi tan alegre como siempre, como si nada hubiese sucedido, jugando, haciendo bromas a sus compañeras de equipo. Todo era exactamente igual que antes del campamento. Todo, excepto su relación.

Ella lo trataba cortestemente, lo llamaba entrenador y le hablaba cuando era necesario. Era como si lo hubiese olvidado, como si nunca hubieran sido otra cosa que un entrenador y su alumna ¿Pero que otra cosa habían sido? Lo sucedido en los vestuarios no podía considerarse un hecho menor, sin embargo, no por eso había una obligación por parte de ninguno a continuar algo que nunca tuvo futuro. Y sin embargo. Sin embargo, no podía ignorarlo. No solo no podía ignorarlo. Su mente no podía enfocarse en otra cosa.

Cuando la veía su corazón se aceleraba, sus sentidos se impregnaban de ella. Se sonrojaba como un chiquillo y se descubría espiándola cada vez que tenía la ocasión. Muchas de esas veces hubiera deseado no hacerlo, puesto que sus numerosos admiradores estaban a la orden del día. Entonces una rabia ciega lo invadía y la idea de impartir castigos poco ortodoxos para un profesor lo seducía con intensidad.

No se había presentado ninguna oportunidad para hablar a solas con ella, y aunque en un principio no quería hacerlo. El correr de los días con la creciente angustia de que iba a perderla para siempre, le hizo cambiar de parecer. Buscó cualquier ocasión de quedar a solas con ella pero simplemente no se presentaba, hasta que un día la providencia vino en su ayuda. Jugando un partido de práctica Miyabi tropezó y se retiró cojeando de la pista. Sin meditarlo un instante la tomó en sus brazos y aunque ella protestó energicamente la llevó hasta la enfermería para examinar la lesión.

- ¡¡Te dije que no es nada! - se quejó Miyabi poniéndose tan roja como su pelo. La piel se le había erizado ante el simple roce de los dedos de su entrenador.

Tezuka hizo caso omiso de sus comentarios y continuó examinando el pie desnudo de la muchacha por unos momentos. Se había arrodillado frente a ella para poder hacerlo mejor. Una vez que estuvo conforme murmuró.

- Parece que está bien...

La joven lo observó con desdén y trató de hacerse a un lado para volver a ponerse la zapatilla, pero el la retuvo. Sorprendida, Miyabi, permaneció quieta contemplandolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Tezuka se abrazó a su cintura casi con desesperación. Al fín volvía a sentir la fragancia de su piel, la tibieza de su cuerpo. Estaban tan absurdamente feliz solo con eso, que casi habría podido llorar.

- ¿Qué me has hecho? - musitó respirando entrecortadamente sin apartarse de su regazo.

- Lo que necesitabas... - respondió friamente Miyabi soltándose de su abrazo.

El joven de gafas continuó arrodillado en el suelo, mientras la muchacha se calzaba apresuradamente la zapatilla. Pero cuando se pusó de pie para marcharse se colocó sobre la puerta bloquéandole la salida.

- Por favor... Por favor... Habla conmigo. No soporto tu silencio...

Ella sonrió, pero su sonrisa ya no era desdeñosa, había algo distinto en su expresión. Tal vez era lástima.

- Quizás deberías preguntarte por que todo eso te importa. Y entonces sabrías cual es la verdadera fuente de tus problemas. No soy buena, Tezuka-kun. No debería haber hecho lo que hice, pero no pude evitarlo. Creo que no puedo perdonarte, y siendo así, a los dos nos conviene estar alejados.

La joven trató de abrirse paso una vez más, pero el muchacho continuó sin moverse de la puerta.

- No soy tan estúpido como crees. Sé que lo he comprendido muy tarde, pero mis sentimientos hacia ti... Son... - hablo Tezuka casi susurrando, sus ojos negros resplandecieron encendidos.

- No me interesa oirlo - se negó la muchacha comenzando a impacientarse.

- Te amo...

La muchacha lo contempló con la misma inexpresividad que si le hubiera hecho un comentario sobre el clima.

- Me dejarás ir ahora... - insistió en tono cansino.

Comprendiendo su derrota, el joven entrenador se retiró un poco de la puerta. Sin perder un instante la pelirroja abandonó la habitación. El eco lejano del viento hacía vibrar un poco los cristales de la ventana, tal como si fuera el sonido de dos corazones razgándose al mismo tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Supongo que de nada servirá que te pida que lo reconsideres - inquirió gravemente Sumire sensei.

- No - respondió su ex pupilo, una extraña sonrisa asomó timidamente a su rostro.

- ¿Puedo preguntar los motivos? - continuó interrogandolo la entrenadora - Sé que, este trabajo, no te entusiasmaba mucho al principio, pero pensé que había llegado a agradarte...

- Así fue... - afirmó parcamente Tezuka Kunimitsu, mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su silla y lanzaba miradas soñadoras por la ventana. El despacho de la entrenadora era agradablemente fresco a esa hora de la mañana - Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que le advertí que solo tomaba el cargo en forma temporal cuando acepté. No me siento culpable de dejarlo ahora...

- Y no deberías, sé que casi no te dejaba tiempo para estudiar. A decir verdad no me sorprende, pero en fín, tenía esperanzas - admitió Sumire sonriendo con resignación.

- Lo lamento sensei... - fue todo lo que pudo decir el joven de gafas volviendo a sonreir debilmente.

- ¿Es muy atrevido de mi parte preguntar a que se deben esas sonrisas? - indagó nuevamente la entrenadora, conocía a aquel joven hace muchos años y era la primera vez que lo veía realmente feliz - ¿Tienen algo que ver con los motivos de tu renuncia?

Tezuka volvió a sonreir levemente, se puso de pie e hizo una ligera reverencia a su entrenadora antes de abandonar el despacho. Sumire se acercó a la ventana con inquietud, y lo observó alejarse hacia las pistas de tennis del equipo femenino. _"Kunimitsu... Algo me decía que tomarías ese camino..."_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyabi se había duchado, se sentía algo más despejada, pensaba, con alguna reticencia, que el mismo día de la semana que viene estaría nuevamente en su tierra natal. Sakuno y Ryoma se habían reunido a la salida de los vestuarios, juntos, sonrientes y enamorados, se marcharon rumbo a algún lugar donde pudieran estar solos. La pelirroja los despidió, llena de envidia, mientras trataba de idear, alguna forma de pasar el rato, que le permitiera olvidarse de Tezuka Kunimitsu al menos cinco minutos. Como si lo hubiera convocado con el mero pensamiento, este se materializó frente a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó secamente.

- Quería preguntarte algo... En realidad quería hacerlo antes pero no se presentaba la oportunidad...

La pelirroja lo contempló con elocuente desconfianza, pero el joven, que parecía inexplicablemente feliz continuó hablando como si nada.

- ¿Vendrías conmigo al baile?

Esta vez la muchacha estaba decididamente desconcertada, se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Pensé que te había dejado claro que no me interesa permanecer cerca de tí - replicó Miyabi, desde una distancia que consideró segura - Además, no creo que las normas del colegio permitan que lleves una alumna como pareja...

- He renunciado.

- ¿Porqué! - inquirió la muchacha, sorprendida

- Para poder hacer esto... - respondió el joven zanjando la distancia entre los dos para tomarla en sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente.

Miyabi se resistió (o pensó hacerlo, más tarde no pudo dilucidarlo) al principio. Puso las manos sobre su pecho e intentó empujarlo (o sería que lo habrían sujetado de la playera acercándolo más hacia ella?), pero su fuerza la sobrecogió dando lugar a un pensamiento más pragmático, se quedó quieta y lo disfrutó, quizá mucho más, de lo que creía que le debía a su dignidad herida, por el anterior rechazo del ahora apasionado amante.

-... Oye, estoy muy enfadada contigo... - replicó la muchacha de forma poco convincente, cuando pudo separarse un poco de él. Para entonces, algunos curiosos miraban disimuladamente o no tanto, desde alguna distancia a la extraña pareja - Y de todas formas no puedo ir contigo a ese baile...

- ¿Porque no? - inquirió ahora el ex entrenador, sorprendido.

- Por que me voy mañana. Regreso con mi padre... - se limitó a informar la pelirroja apartándose completamente de aquel joven seductor - Conseguí lugar en un vuelo anterior. Lo siento Kunimitsu, tendrás que encontrar otra compañera - añadió con seriedad, e intentó continuar su camino, pero él la sujetó de la mano y la detuvo en seco.

- ¿A que hora sale el avión?

- No quiero que vayas a despedirme. Me despido aquí... - habló Miyabi, sus ojos se tornaron brillantes, con suavidad, extendió una mano para tomar las gafas del muchacho frente a ella, antes de volver a unir dulcemente sus labios a los suyos - Adios... - murmuró, regresándole las gafas, luego se marchó hacia la salida de las pistas de tennis.

Su ex entrenador solo la veía borrosamente sin sus lentes, o tal vez fueran las lágrimas que empañaron sus ojos durante un rato.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Se ha ido?

- Si, esta mañana muy temprano... Me dijo que ya se había despedido de tí ¿No lo hizo?

Kunimitsu meneó la cabeza molesto. No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y una fuerte jaqueca lo había estado fastidiando desde la mañana. Trató de marcharse del apartamento de su amigo.

- ¿Y a quién tienes en mente para el baile? - preguntó Eikichi, extrañamente poco preocupado, por el lamentable estado de animo de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Bromeas? No pienso ir - afirmó Tezuka con determinación - En lugar de eso, trataré de conseguir un vuelo a Londres. Solo así me tomará en serio.

Por casi un minuto entero, Eikichi que lo conocía casi desde que tenía memoria, no pudo articular ni una palabra. Tezuka Kunimitsu era la persona más sensata y precavida que había conocido en su vida, que de un momento a otro decidiera marcharse a Londres tras su hermana menor, no era algo que hubiera podido predecir.

- Te veré luego - murmuró apresuradamente el joven rubio y despareció tras la puerta del apartamento.

- ¡Que cruel eres, Miyabi! ¡Esta loco por tí! ¿Que otra prueba necesitas? - habló Eikichi sintiéndose culpable, al oir que se abría la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

- Ninguna más... - susurró una voz femenina tras él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El timbre sonó a las siete de la mañana ese Sábado, cansado, mas no sorprendido. Kunimitsu se dirigió hacia la puerta, pensando que pudiera ser Eikichi que acababa de llegar luego de una larga noche de juerga. No se molestó en peinarse, ni siquiera en ponerse la bata, solo vistiendo un par de pantalones cortos y sus lentes, abrió la puerta sin más. Pero en lugar de encontrar a Eikichi ebrio sobre el suelo, se sorprendió de ver a su hermana sosteniendo una taza frente a sus ojos.

- ¿Me harás el desayuno Kunimitsu? - susurró Miyabi con voz dulce.

- Te haré mucho más que eso... - replicó Tezuka, jalándola dentro del apartamento.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito, durante algunos minutos se oyeron murmullos y risas al otro lado. Mas fueron reemplazados lentamente por un denso silencio, interrumpido solo ocasionalmente por débiles suspiros y jadeos.

_**Fin del Epílogo**_

**Notas de la autora: La verdad quería cerrar todas las historias juntas pero la inspiración me vino de esta manera. Prometí final feliz y allí lo tienen. Un abrazote a todos... Saludos, NtR**


End file.
